Unforgiven
by GOLDRAGON08
Summary: Sasuke has returned and thinks he is ready to face the music.  He's willing to accept the beating he deserves.  but what does he do when no punches are thrown?  SasuNaruSasu.  Lemons later
1. Chapter 1

**_hey my readers. Im back and will be updating my other storys. It has been years and i have to reread them to remember what the heck i was writing and its gonna take a while. but take heart in knowing that i missed you deeply and I will not abandon you. Consider this side piece my apology. Idk if its gonna have a happy ending or not but enjoy. Goldragon01_**

His life had been nothing but this: Waking, eating, training, enduring, sleeping. What had been so crucial to him before was now insignificant. The future that stretched before him was nothing more than a barren wasteland of emptiness and pain. He had dreams once. But now after recently turning fifteen he realized he was beginning to forget. Forgetting who he once was. There was no other choice. Who he was before had to be shed away, molted like the outgrown skin of a lizard, a snake, some inhuman thing. That was what he was, wasn't it? That was what he was in their eyes. Did they even see him as an animal? Of course not. Even a dog was thrown the crumbs from the master's table. Even a dog was petted and spoken kindly to when he performed his tricks. He learned their tricks through painstaking training. He excelled beyond others regardless of their skepticism, regardless if it took more time and work. He was strength and skill incarnate. A walking machine created and finely tuned to kill and die without a second thought when needed. Now here he stood in the lush woods outside of the gates of the village he loved more than himself. His fingers dripped in the blood of the scout at his feet. Seconds before, he searched the body for some sign of who he was and who he worked for. He found nothing that told him who this corpse who had recently been a man had been.

All he found

was a blood stained letter

…

There was nothing more. Itachi was dead. Orochimaru's head bumped against his thigh as he walked, his fingers tangled in the limp hair, nearly tripping over the vertebra that dragged along the ground beside his throbbing feet. Vengence was his. He had reveled in the adrenaline of a victory against the all powerful Sanin and tasted the coppery crimson satisfaction of revenge. That was when he realized that there was nothing left to mask the guilt. After running his brother through and watching the man he once worshipped fall to his knees before him, Itachi looked into his aniki. The brotherly love there made Sasuke's heart freeze solid and his sword clattered to the ground with a sharp twang. He dropped to the ground catching Itachi before he could face plant into the ground. The long hair of the dying man spilled over his shoulder as Itachi rested his forehead against it breathing his last breaths.

"Foolish little brother." He taunted. Sasuke could hear the smirk and the pain mingled in the insulting sentiment. "If you think you feel like shit now, wait until you hear the truth."

…

He took his time walking though the village immune to the sneers and burning glares. It was not that he did not notice them, he just did not care anymore. He did not have it in him to care. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he did not sense her chakra. He tensed as someone stepped in his way and he glared before he realized who was addressing him. Seeing her green eyes his expression relaxed but did not quite soften. The leaf colored orbs appraised him with a look that was not quite hope. She wasn't naïve enough to hope, but she hoped to hope.

"Was it him?" the gentle voice asked almost conversationally. He looked at her for a moment taking in the beautiful heart shaped face and the rose lips that matched her silken hair. He briefly remembered love and then was grateful that he was able to rid himself of it. He knew that silently stepping around her was cold, but it was an answer to the question she plagued him with every time he returned from a mission; a question that reminded him that not everything can be won through hard work and determination. Because after all, failure was a part of disappointment and disappointment was unavoidable in life. The rest of rookie nine bled into a blur of concerned faces as he passed them. The Hokage tower loomed over him and he stepped gingerly up each step passing Shizune with a numb nod. He entered Tsunade's office without knocking and stood silently at her desk as her brown eyes searched his. Her expression saddened and she looked away.

"Was your mission successful? Did you find and identify the scout?" she asked as she fiddled with papers strewn carelessly on her desk. There was a brief pregnant silence that always preceded every statement that was wrenched from his silent form. She could not bring herself to look into those distant eyes that were neither cold nor warm.

"Depends on your point of view." Smooth, soft, steady. Empty. She glanced up briefly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The tan hand, still caked in blood, unfolded the letter. He paused, seeming to read it again silently before reading aloud.

_My Itoshii,_

_I risk my life to write to you, but I cannot go another day without you. Every morning the sun rises, but without you by my side there is only darkness. My betrothed keeps me locked away in his compound and I am forbidden to leave. He comes to me at night demanding that I perform my "wifely duties" and I doubt that my excuse to wait until we are married will last. He hurts me. Before one bruise heals another covers it. I don't even bother with makeup anymore. Bouquets and gifts of fake apologies cover every surface in my gilded cage. Funny, I used to love roses when you gave them to me now I hate the scent of them. The jewels on my wrists, fingers and neck feel like chains and I can't breathe! I can't marry him. Not when my very soul is, was, and always will be yours. I can't sleep or eat. I don't even want to live without you. Since they sent you away a part of me was ripped out and I don't think I can take it. I have heard word of an outsider sneaking around the village. I have no doubt that it is you. Please stay away. You will be killed on sight if they find you. This will be the last letter. Things are getting to dangerous and I couldn't live with myself if any harm came to you. You must find a new life without me. If I cannot be free and happy at least let me find comfort in knowing that you are. But no matter what happens Koibito always remember this; I love you with all that I am and I always will._

_Love_

He tossed the heartfelt note on her desk as if it were nothing, the motion bringing his bloodied hand into view. He looked at it briefly before wiping it his pants, smearing the orange with the browning red. Tsunade's eyes closed in a pained expression before looking down at the note and taking it gently into her hands. Her fingertips glided feelingly over the words skewed with tear stains. Beneath the blood she could smell the orange blossom perfume that was sprayed on the page. The beauty of the heartfelt words were mirrored in the feminine calligraphy and a shuddered gasp left her parted lips. She didn't want to believe that the young man who Naruto pulled the note from was dead, but she had no choice. She dismissed the blond shinobi as silently as he left. When her office door shut behind him she allowed herself to wallow in the pity of sending a killer to murder one of their own. She mourned to loss of the young man who died outside the gates of his home.

And she mourned the loss of the one dying before her very eyes.

…

The murmurs seemed so loud against his migraine and the sun was much too bright. Guards surrounded him with kunai in hand and fists clenched just waiting for him to make a wrong move. He did have the energy or the will to smirk. It had been difficult to pull the lifeless and decomposing body of his brother onto his back as he dragged Orochimaru's head along the ground beside him but he managed. He was determined to reach the Hokage tower before he collapsed. Pink hair and green, tear filled eyes crowded his vision. Warm, soft hands petted his dirty cheeks but she was unimportant. He ignored the pleas to let her help and only had the strength to gently push her aside, her soft gasp of concern nearly unheard. As soon as he stepped into the shadow of the hokage tower his migraine lessened and he could think a bit more clearly. It was then that he felt it; the powerful chakra that he recognized in even the largest crowd. In the back of his mind he expected this meeting. It was unavoidable. But deep down he knew he wanted it, even yearned for it. He managed to slowly lift his head under his burden and saw those eyes that were just a little too blue. He didn't feel the corner of his mouth lift into the smallest humorless smirk or his heart rate pick up as the blond approach him standing nearly toe to toe. He barely registered the excitement coursing through him at the close proximity after being apart for so long. But he did feel that pain. He felt the cold seep into his bones. He felt a betrayal deeper than what he felt of his brother years before when the dobe stepped around him like a stranger in the street and continued on his way without so much as one word.


	2. Warm Welcome?

Tsunade was well informed and prepared for the Uchiha's arrival so the sight of the dead body on his back and the severed head in his hand wasn't surprising. Three Anbu stood at his side and behind. The Hokage took in the haggard look of who was once Konoha's finest and resented herself for the pity she felt. Sasuke was tired and from the bowed head and sagging shoulders she could see that this was his surrender. She stood from her seat glancing at the Anbu and nodding a dismissal. At their departure Sasuke shifted just enough to shrug his brother off of him to land sloppily in the seat behind him before dropping to his knees. Tsunade was at his side in a heartbeat feeding chakra into his exhausted form and he was thankful for the lessening pain that accompanied every breath.

"Welcome home Sasuke."

She should have been waiting for him. She sat at her dining table staring blankly into the cooling cup of green tea in her hands and wondered why she was home. She should be at the hospital working beside her mentor to heal the man she had waited for for so long. She had come home to change at first; wanting to look her best. She rushed home feeling a nostalgic euphoria of the childhood crush that never faded. But then she was struck by a sudden realization. She paused, pink dress with yellow trim in hand, and wondered what the hell she was doing. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror hanging on the open closet door, the sundress held in front of her and the excitement faded. Her pink hair held back and the leaf village symbol shining bright in the light cascading from the window. The dress dropped fluttering to rest on the tops of her feet. He had pushed her away. He stepped around her like she had been nothing. All these years and nothing had changed? All the waiting? All the dreaming? She never failed to ask her blond teammate if his latest quarry had been her long lost love and the reply (or lack thereof) had always been the same. It had become a sado/masochistic ritual of constant loss and disappointment. After a while it was like getting out of bed in the morning even though you have nowhere to go; done because it was expected. She knew she was hurting him and she didn't care. If she hurt then so should he. But somewhere along the way the pain stopped. Life took its place. Training to be both shinobi and medic nin was double the hassle and she really didn't have time to dwell on what once was. She focused all she had on her future which she accepted did not involve the raven. Somehow she was just fine with that. She looked down at the dress wiggling her toes against the lace and couldn't help but to laugh. Honestly she hated that damned dress. It was uncomfortable and the lace chaffed her skin. But she was beautiful in it. At least the blond had told her that once upon a time that seemed so long ago. At the thought of him her eyes turned somber. She kneeled down and picked up the dress by the hanger fingering the yellow trim that was dulled slightly by dust on the floor. She wiped at the material only to find that she was making the stain worse and the bright yellow faded. The sun always shined in Konoha.

Well… it used to.

Steam filled the shower and the hot water rained down scalding the scalp beneath the cornflower strands. One hand braced against the wall, the other hung limp at his side holding a wash cloth that wouldn't be used. The last pink died swirl of water danced down the drain and he was clean enough. He flicked off the shower and stepped out bypassing the towels and glancing in the mirror. To tell the truth he always hated his hair. One more thing that made it more difficult to blend. He opened the medicine cabinet with a thoughtful head tilt and a lift of a golden brow he couldn't help but wonder….

The Raven was waiting. He was certain without any reasonable doubt that he would come. His assessment was done and he was pronounced healthy, sane and able to leave within an hour. It had been five hours since their eyes met. Five hours, seventeen minutes and however many seconds to be most exact. Now, after the initial shock, incredulity and confusion had boiled down he was raving mad. All of the hunting, all of the fighting, the trauma at the Valley of the End and he wasn't even spared a backward glance. Not a punch, or shove or even a glare. He was accepted wholeheartedly with just a light slap on the wrist. "Probation" they called it. He was not to leave the village without an escort and he had an eleven o'clock curfew that if broken was punishable by chakra restrictions and imprisonment. He was disappointed to learn that after all the shit that went down all he had to suffer was a fucking teenage grounding. "Pussies." That was the sentiment he uttered none too gently as he had been escorted from before the council. He could feel the practically orgasmic joy dripping off them at having their prodigal son back. The last Uchiha was back in town, let the streamers fly. He hopped down off the hospital bed ripping the gown from his body and forcing his clothing on with jerky, angry movements. Tsunade handed him a bottle of pills for the migraines needlessly dictating the instructions printed on the bottle. With a curt nod and a mumble of thanks he left the hospital. He needed to head home to the cold and dusty Uchiha district and prepped himself for the dreaded flood of memory. He had much on his plate. He had a debriefing scheduled in the morning and he knew he'd need all his strength and attention to reiterate everything that happened over the past three years. He needed to cleanse his home of cobwebs and ghosts of the past. He needed to plan a proper funeral for the last member of his family who died by his own hand. Last but not least, he had a lot of groveling to do to an old friend. He stopped midstep in the center of the road and frowned heavily. Was friend even the proper word to use now? Was he worthy of it? He glanced up taking in his surroundings seeing the ridiculous smiles on the faces of people he couldn't name. He would have preferred distain. The celebratory joy at his return was wrong in every possible way. The greetings were coming. The handshakes, the pats on the back and the greedy hugs of breast bearing girls were on the way and he couldn't stand the thought of it. He didn't want to go home but he would. After a quick stop of course. There was a quick sensation of confusion when he realized that the village was not exactly as he left it which made him feel stupid. Of course things change. Yet he was pleased to see that many things stayed the same. He climbed the steps of the familiar, dingy apartment complex and steeled himself as he stood before a heavily scratched and repeatedly painted over door. The high gloss finish of the black paint covered but didn't hide the angry scratches of words like "demon" and "murderer". Pale fingers traced the scratches and he realized he was stalling. But he didn't have a choice in stalling further as the abused door slowly swung open. Dread, apprehension, excitement, and something else choked him and then he was angry and then confused.

"Dobe what the fuck did you do to your hair?"

One hell of a greeting after years of antagonism.


	3. please help!

Hey fanficamaniacs! I come to you in need. Years ago I found a sasunarusasu fanfic that was incomplete and I haven't been able to find it since. If anyone knows the fanfic I will be forever grateful if u can send me the link. Here is the description…

Naruto killed Itachi. Sasuke hates him for it and wants revenge. He discovers that Naruto loves him and uses it to hurt him. Sasuke lulls Naruto into false security with a loveless relationship only to set it up where Naruto comes home to find Sasuke on the floor with Sakura. Naruto only gives a sad smile and walks away leaving Konoha. Sakura realizes she was used and slaps Sasuke who finds himself feeling empty inside. He and other shinobi go out in search of Naruto. Sasuke finds Naruto has become the leader of a ragtag village and has a side lover who I believe was named Shin. Sasuke is jealous and tries to do what he can to earn Naruto's forgiveness and win back his heart. Shin keeps getting in the way. Sasuke meets with naruto whenever he can even after threats of death if he doesn't leave. He manages to get naruto on the bed and kisses him. Pleased with himself he gives a smirk which Naruto misinterprets as Sasuke playing games with him. Enraged, naruto leaves. Later sasuke looks in a window and sees the blond being kissed by Shin. He leaps in and stands between them. Shin pleads with Naruto to let the guards take care of Sasuke (I recall Shin calling Naruto Kyoshi). Naruto asks shin to leave so he can talk with Sasuke alone. Shin is concerned about Naruto's safety so Naruto chains Sasuke to the wall. The two rivals are left alone. Sasuke confronts naruto about their lingering feelings. Naruto explodes passionately and makes love to Sasuke as he is chained to the wall (very vivid). And that pretty much where it ends. Its driving me nuts! I need to find this story! Please help! I have been searching for it for years! Is return I will write any oneshot you want. Thanks in advance.

Goldragon08


	4. Confrontation part 1

**Guys you just don't realize how happy you have made me! I found the story thanks to your help and I can't express how relieved I am to at least know the title to that fanfic. Thanx especially Halskr and Aglie who went above and beyond. Also love to Kitsune's light and Shane for reviewing because many people are lazy and just won't review… even though I live for them ;-). For anyone who reviews this chapter after I post this and feels left out from my thanks please don't. You are as valuable to me as all my other readers and reviewers. It is for your reviews that I have worked up the desire to update this story. I love you all and thank you.**

Wrapped in a cream colored towel with one hand braced on the door jam and the other on the open door, this person standing before him was a well known stranger it seemed. Like a person you passed in the store every week and always gave a nod of recognition but never exchanged words. The comforting feel of the familiar chakra was what steadied him. His cold mask cracked with a confused frown as his eyes traveled from the hair in question to bronze feet and back again. The tanned hands left the door as the equally tanned arms crossed over the equally tanned chest and the equally tanned shoulder rested against the door. Deep down the raven had always envied that tan. The last time the sun kissed his own skin too long he ended up looking like a lobster. That was his last attempt at an olive complexion. He found himself unable to focus and couldn't understand it. His entire existence had been centered on precision, dedication, directness, and perfection, yet here he was standing before unpredictability incarnate and he was at a loss of what he himself should say and even feel. He couldn't help but think it was because of that damned hair! He didn't like change. He had always wanted things to be planned and to always be in control. Why the hell this irked him so was beyond him but one thing was for certain, even though it seemed wrong on every possible level he wanted to reach up and grab that hair and pull it. Black and red stripes. Black and red stripes! Black and red stripes that lined from the forehead and raced down to the nape in alternating rhythm of black, blond, red, blond. The black flanked his ears followed by a layer of blond followed by red and a blond stripe ran down the top giving the appearance of a Mohawk of sunshine. His mouth curved up into a condescending smirk and he wanted to tell the Dobe how stupid he looked. He wanted to demand that he go wash that shit out his hair and they spar like old times. His teeth were so tightly clenched that his jaw ached and his muscles locked hard. The silence felt hopelessly awkward and all the Dobe did was look at him. Those blue eyes burned into him and never seemed to blink. Suddenly the tanned man pushed himself off the door and turned around retreating into his apartment heading toward the kitchen. En route he whipped the towel off his waist and ran it through the still damp hair. The tight cheeks of his firm ass contracted and expanded with each step as he walked away and black eyes had no choice but to follow. The raven stepped into the apartment and softly closed the door behind himself as he politely toed off his sandals. As the "blond" rounded a corner and briefly disappeared the raven took in his surroundings. He had never been inside this apartment, only seen what was visible from the door after many personal missions of dragging the blond out for a spar. The place was smaller than his bedroom and seemed only to hold the essentials. A couch separating the livingroom from the eat-in kichen was worn but clean, maybe even comfortable and faced a coffee table that was simple and lacked any sort of design. The walls were bare but clean and gave off the aroma of fresh paint. A handmade bookcase of cinderblocks and wood bent under the weight of what seemed to be hundreds of neaty lined scrolls and books. The raven heard footsteps in the hall beyond the door stop just outside. There was the light jingle of keys before the hesitant rap of two soft knocks that didn't want to be heard. He turned and wrapped his hand around the knob only pulling to door open on the third knock. A frail and bent old woman jerked back as the door swung open. Her cataracts were just as thick as her glasses and her frightened eyes took a moment to focus on him. She seemed relieved to see him and her bent back crooked even farther as she relaxed. She spared a brief glance over his shoulder before refocusing on him.

"Please tell Uzumaki-san that there will be a brief interruption with the electricity this afternoon. We to fix the…" she was cut off with a gasp and even the raven jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder unexpectedly. He felt the warm body near him as blue eyes looked over his shoulder to the small bag of brittle bones in the hall.

"Thank you Nakayama-san. I left the month's rent in your mailbox. I trust you got it." God that voice. It nearly lacked intonation and the raspy deepness of it didn't match the bright, sunny disposition that the raven remembered. Nakayama-san nodded hurriedly and took a step back as the Dobe stepped forward. "The paint was very well done Nakayama-san but it is not the color I asked for." The poor old lady nearly backed herself to the far wall and fiddled with her glasses.

"I'm sorry Uzumaki-san but the painters explained that black would be expensive to repaint over. I-if it troubles you so I can give you a d-d-discount for n-n-next month's rent." She stuttered softly. Then there was the blank stare that the raven himself received just minutes before and the silent pause. The tan shoulders raised and fell in a quiet sigh.

"Don't concern yourself about it Nakayama-san." He finally replied stepping inside throwing a casual 'enjoy your day' over back at her as he closed the door. He walked by his visitor and padded into the kitchen. He pulled a silver kettle off of the stove just before it began to whistle setting it on the table beside two wood carved tea cups. Not needing an invite the raven sat himself down and watched as the tea was poured. His host sat across from him and both were silent. Neither reached for the tea and neither spoke even though there was so much to say. Three pale fingers tapped against the counter and he stopped himself when the blue eyes darted down to the offending hand. Unaccountably embarrassed the hand was pulled away to disappear under the table and the black eyes focused on the table in a glare. The clock ticking on the wall was unbearably loud and the elephant in the room seemed to double in size. The tanned one rose from his chair and padded back to the fridge, his bare feet lightly smacking the tile with each step. He pulled a glass bottle of clear liquid from the freezer that sloshed unfrozen in the container before walking back and plopping it on the table. The tea in the cups disappeared and it wasn't long before the strong alcohol burned the pale throat and black eyes watered at its intensity. Four more like that and the hair he once found offensive was beginning to look better and better. He didn't notice that the other cup held the same first poured drink and was never touched. He didn't notice that the blue eyes focused on him hardly blinked and he thanked every god that listened that that damned elephant had steadily shrunk and disappeared. His muscles and jaw no longer ached and everything seemed so simple. After knocking back another drink he slammed his cup down a bit harder than he wanted but didn't think on it. Black clashed with blue and he ignored the dizziness. He was drunk. So what? He was gonna say what the hell needed to be said. His slack lips and loose tongue spoke the name before his brain registered. But it immediately registered the shiver of pleasure he felt at hearing his own in the sinful voice.

"Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

**I did my hardest to keep their names unmentioned until they were ready for confrontation. I just seemed relevant for some reason that the first time we see their actual names would be when the other spoke it. I know I slip on that a couple times but whatever. Sue me lol. Thanks again for your reviews and I look forward daily to reading them.**


	5. Confrontation part 2

**Since this chapter and the last one are pretty much one long chapter I am just posting them at the same time. I don't want to leave you guys on the tenterhooks. So please review and enjoy.**

The intensity to Naruto's stare did something to Sasuke's stomach and the alcohol was not helping. His gaze dropped down to the tanned chest and the feeling worsened at the sight of the faded scar there. If he didn't know better he would say that Naruto seemed to lean forward to better the view. He closed his eyes and his head hung thankfully able to hide behind his bangs to escape a stare he could not interpret.

"I'm sorry." He did not want it to sound pathetic but it did. Yet he was surprised that it came out so easily after he had had a few drinks. Maybe it was too easy. Maybe it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry for everything." Even more pathetic. He risked an upward glance and Naruto's expression and posture had not changed. The only indication that his teammate was even listening was the slow, owlish blink. More staring. Sasuke did not look away. This was punishment and he was going to endure it like a man. His insides quivered and he felt as if he was sweating inside but he faced it. Naruto suddenly pursed his lips and took a deep, long inhale. He held it for a beat and slowly released.

"Okay. You're sorry." Was the odd reply. There was no malice behind it that Sasuke could detect. No mockery or acceptance either. Sasuke was confused and being confused pissed him off. He had been here for longer than an hour. He had said what he had wanted to say since their last battle; what he thought would break his pride to say. He was trying to make amends and Naruto just didn't seem to care! The cups and the bottle were swept off the table. Alcohol and glass smashed across the tiles and Sasuke's chair hit the floor.

"Dammit Naruto! Is that all you have to say? After all these years! After all the shit you just sit there and say 'okay'?" Sasuke was out of control and he was still sober enough to know that. Yet being calm was going nowhere and he was beyond the limit of his short impatience. Naruto stared at him for a moment before standing and grabbing a mop from a corner. He carefully began cleaning up the mess.

"What do you expect me to say Sasuke? What were your intentions when you came here? Did you think I would embrace you? Welcome you with tears?" the glass clinked under the mop as they were pushed together. Sasuke's fist slammed against the table and he was even more pissed when Naruto didn't look at him.

"I wanted SOMETHING! ANYTIHNG! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? I DON'T EVEN KNOW… I DON'T EVEN KNOW… I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto hissed and stopped all motion. He hopped back away from the pile of glass and placed the mop on the wall. He gingerly walked over to a drawer and pulled something out before leaving the kitchen and Sasuke was at a total loss. He watched Naruto walk to the sofa and noticed drops of blood on the wood floor. The light was switched on and he saw Naruto sit down and bend over something. Sasuke stepped around the sofa and kneeled before the Dobe to see him trying to tweeze broken glass out of his foot. Sasuke felt a stab of guilt. He slapped tanned hands away and roughly took the foot in hand to assess the damage. It wasn't bad but it would be if it wasn't properly taken care of. Sasuke snatched the tweezers from Naruto's hand and began carefully plucking out the glass. It was his fault that it was there anyway. Naruto endured the treatment silently as he readjusted himself comfortably against the worn plaid cushions.

"You don't apologize when you kill someone." It was spoken so softly that Sasuke nearly missed it. His hands paused and he looked up at his friend searchingly. "No one can survive a Chidori to the chest Sasuke, not even a Jinchurichi. I was declared dead on arrival. Thirty minutes on the operating table, Tsunade's stubbornness and Kyuubi's will to live; that's why I am here." The tweezers clattered loudly to the floor. Naruto bent to pick them up but Sasuke beat him to it. He grabbed the bleeding foot and continued working with shaking hands. "You apologize when you bump into someone in the street. You apologize when you stole something. You do not apologize when you kill someone, you can't." Naruto continued. Sasuke had no comment to follow that up and he had no idea what to say. He pulled the last shard from the sole and placed the tweezers on the coffee table. There was that damned elephant again. Not wanting to face this, Sasuke stood and made his way back into the kitchen and continued cleaning where Naruto left off. He picked up the remaining glass with paper towels careful of his own feet, and picked up the wooden cups. He washed them in the sink taking longer than needed. When he turned he startled again to see Naruto was standing behind him. There was a hand resting hot and light on his neck and he was pulled forward slowly. Lips covered his too softly, too quickly before pulling away. Then the blank stare again. That was the killing part of everything. It seemed that Naruto had been filed away over the years like sand wearing stone smooth over time. Naruto stepped back and seemed to appraise Sasuke's reaction. "Welcome home, Sasuke." And that voice. It was dead and deceptively sharp and he placed it alongside the voice of a psychotic redhead he had long since forgotten. "Is that the welcome you have been waiting for? Are you satisfied now?" Naruto asked seemingly noncommittal about it. Sasuke stepped forward and placed his hand on the caramel chest just over the scar he put there. He gently ran his fingers over it in a caress that betrayed his feelings as deeply as his eyes did. With his free hand he cupped that blank face and kissed him with a ferocity that couldn't be blamed on the liquor. He pushed forward and Naruto was backed hard into the refrigerator. Sasuke's hand glided down and rested on the golden hip just along the low riding heather grey sweats and traced the rim to the front to tickle the indecipherable tattoo below the neat navel as his tongue forced passed pliant peach lips. He moaned aloud as his tongue met another and he nipped the plump lower lip before pulling away panting. He rested his forehead against the others and refused to open his eyes to see that blank blue stare that would meet his own

"Not by a longshot." He replies as he gently grasped the tri-colored strands at Naruto's nape and tugged affectionately. He backed away from the warm body and nothing happened. He honestly didn't expect that anything would. He walked to the door and bent down grabbing his sandals. He didn't turn back until the knob was in his grasp and the door cracked open. Naruto stood in the center of the kitchen with the same cold calculating stare. Sasuke felt a surge of adrenaline and smirked. This was a challenge; a puzzle that needed to be solved. People were all the same in Sasuke's book, but the Dobe had always strayed from the pack of the masses. He had always been his own person and that was the one thing that had not changed. Pleased with finding the one foundation in his teammate's character amid a sea of change Sasuke headed out the door. "This isn't over, Naruto." He promised as he closed the door behind him and showed himself out.

**REVIEW! I CANT IMPROVE IF I DON'T GET FEED BACK.**


	6. Leaves

Well that had been… interesting. Naruto looked around the kitchen seemingly at a loss. He hadn't expected to kiss Sasuke and he certainly didn't expect that reaction. He wasn't even sure why he

kissed him in the first place. He had wanted to make a point and it seemed like a good idea at the time.

He scratched his itchy scalp and was reminded about the issue of his hair; a brief experiment gone wrong. It did have its charm but he was over the whole punk look. Since the kitchen had been

cleaned, he returned to the bathroom to reevaluate his options. The expression he gave his reflection was too bland to be a glare but not benign enough to be flat. There was just something about

the sunshine blond that he hated. It was just so… different. Ino was a beauty and the blond looked gorgeous on her. She could have it. It was beginning to grow too long, getting into his eyes with

every breeze but he didn't mind that so much. The blond just seemed symbolic in a way. It was so much a part of him, or rather who he once was. It wasn't fitting now. Blonds were bombshells, they

had fun, they lived and loved life to the fullest and the look not longer suited him. He was leaning toward the red but he didn't want to look like Gaara. The black was too Uchiha and the brown

reminded him of Kiba and shit. Decisions, decisions…

$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&$%&

The door to the Uchiha mansion creaked open and rust flaked off of the hinges powdering the air like pollen. He sat his bags full of groceries and other necessities down to be sorted and placed later.

The drapes had been left open but did nothing for the darkness inside. The wood was dark, the furniture was dark and everything was a shadow against the cream walls. Stepping inside, Sasuke was

surprised to see that someone had been kind enough to throw sheets and covers over the furniture to prevent damage. The heavy scent of mothballs was sure to have kept moths and any other

living thing away. Hell he was tempted to bring the collar of his shirt over his nose to escape it. He stopped at the doorway eying the suspicious brown leaves on the floor wondering how they had

gotten there.

"Its blood." He had heard behind him. He spun around surprised by the presence wondering how he didn't feel them coming. The sun was at their backs and he could only make out the outline but the

voice gave it away.

"I see you have nothing better to do than to sneak up on me, Dobe." was Sasuke's irritated reply. Sasuke didn't like being taken by surprise and the fact that it was Naruto made it all the worse. He

marched back toward the door approaching the other. His jaw nearly dropped at what he saw. "Are you gonna change your hair color every few hours Usuratonkachi?"

Naruto shrugged and walked in glancing around at his surroundings. "Let's just say I'm trying to find myself." He leaned against a pillar that marked the separation of the entry to the living area not

minding the dust soiling his back. "So how's your trip down memory lane going? I see you 'bumped into' some family here." He said nodding toward the curled and crumbled leaf-looking remains on the

floor. Sasuke bristled at the heartless stab but said nothing. Naruto walked over and kneeled down taking a crisp piece between his thumb and forefinger. "Shinobi usually don't deal with the dead

after they are gone. We usually just see the immediate aftermath of what we have done. Family quickly clean up the mess and bury their dead. After the slaughter I'm guessing you tried to clean up

the mess, but it seems you missed a spot. Maybe under the hall table. I guess you we so accustomed to the scent of death around here that you didn't notice the stench of rotting blood. Or maybe

you thought you were going insane. Maybe you truly went insane? Who knows? But most people don't know that when blood is left long enough it dries away and peels…" he crushed the dried gore

in his palm and blew it away, "…like leaves." He stood and turned facing the trembling Uchiha behind him. Sasuke's head was down and his fists clenched at his side. "Who died here, Sasuke? Whose

blood do you think this is? You father's maybe? Maybe your mother's? Was she trying to make it to the door before Itachi stuck her dow…" he didn't get to finish before the fist connected with his jaw.

He felt the flesh of his inner cheek cut against his teeth and blood filled his mouth. His head snapped to the side and he left it there for a moment before turning and facing the raven. He ran his

tongue over the cut and spit his blood next to the dried blood pile. "There's a fresh bit to add to the collection then." He said coolly as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Sasuke's anger dissipated the instant the punch connected. He regretted hitting Naruto even though the cold son of a bitch had it coming. Those words hurt in ways he didn't think possible and he

could picture his helpless mother making it to the door in hysterics before a kunai caught her in the back of the neck. Here, at this very entry way, where he stood in this very place was where he came

in as a child and found his mother with her lifeless eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. He was suddenly hit with a wave of vertigo and the hall spun. He fell into Naruto who instinctively caught him.

Sasuke came to hours later in a daze and he was shocked to find he was on the floor where he passed out. He sat up propping himself against the wall taking deep breaths to stave off the nausea

that loomed. The groceries sat where he had left them and the only things that gave away that Naruto had even been there was that his door had been closed, and there next to the crumbled leaves

of what was left of his mother was a small, bright red puddle. How kind of that asshole to leave him here on the floor after saying that shit about his family. Had it been anyone else he'd be throwing

them away right now in pieces stuffed in garbage bags. Yet it was the way that Naruto had said those things. The words were calloused and undoubtedly cruel, but he had said them in such a

conversational and naïve way that Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto didn't realize that what he was saying was wrong. They may as well had been discussing the weather. For some reason

that made things worse. Naruto had always been the most caring and selfless individual he had ever had the blessing of meeting. He put himself last and did all he could to help someone that needed

it. This Naruto was not cruel per se. After living with Orochimaru Sasuke knew cruel and Naruto wasn't it; not quite. He just seemed so… empty.

_Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap tap._

He realized he was tapping and forced himself to stop. No, Naruto wasn't cruel. Sasuke himself had been cruel. He had to train himself to be cold and detached to reach the goals he had set. Now that

he had done what he had set out to do he was left feeling unfulfilled. He wanted different things now, things that would make life worth living. He was tired of being alone and he was tired of

pretending that his heart was black.

As black as that Usuratonkachi's hair.

**i took your guys advice and I am trying to work on the spacing so you wont go blind reading. i love the reviews so keep them going! You guys are my inspiration. Goldragon08**


	7. Naruto, please

The cut lining the inside of Naruto's cheek healed even as he tongued it while walking through the village. He passed Ichiraku's without a side glance and continued at an unhurried pace to nowhere. He didn't feel like training and he had read his scrolls a hundred times over even committing many to memory. He had in fact read every book he owned, even some he didn't. it amazed him how the knowledge of the world was at every man's finger tips and all one had to do was to reach out and take it. He passed Ino's flower stand nodding plainly to the enthused greeting she offered although he wasn't sure if it was sincere. Hands deep in his pockets he fingered the kunai he always kept ready and wondered if he was bored. Shikimaru and Chouji exited the barbeque spot; the thin one watching the clouds and the chubby one sucking his sauce covered fingers. Naruto caught the subtle glance Shika spared as a pink tongue glided over a tasty finger before those same eyes met his own.

"Naruto." He spoke with a friendly nod.

"Shikamaru." Naruto replied. Chouji simply smiled at him as he cleaned his last finger.

"Hey Naruto! Haven't seen you around much these days. Whoa cool do man! Although I looks kinda weird with your blond eyebrows and lashes. " The bigger teen said conversationally. Naruto shrugged and glanced up at the sky.

"Yeah well its gonna melt all over me when it rains. This shit isnt permanent. Just wanted to feel." He explained as he turned and began walking away. He didn't see the brief concern flicker across Shika's face.

"Wanted to feel what Naruto?" the genius asked. He was never answered.

"Sakura I have a brief mission for you tonight. It should only take a few hours. I want you to take this medical scroll over to the neighboring village. It should go to Dr. Hiko at the Oak Tree clinic." Tsunade said distractedly as she hurried through a file cabinet to find the scroll in question. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed quietly. It seemed that every time the Hokage needed something tended to she was the one picked to do it. It wasn't always great being teachers pet especially when she had a report due for the same sensei in two days. Deep down she knew that Tsunade was pushing her intentionally, but she only did it to strengthen her. The pinkette immediately wiped the exasperated look off her face as her sensei faced her and handed over the scroll. "Remember, Dr. Hiko at the Oak Tree clinic and be quick. Someone's life is at stake." Sakura took the scroll and gave a nod of firm resolve before disappearing out of the nearest window.

Naruto kicked a pebble down a dirt road. The other approaching was moving so quickly that he didn't feel them until the last second. His hand jerked out of its own accord and grabbed a smooth, warm neck. There was a gasp and a choked sound of surprise before he caught himself quickly enough to let go.

"Oh, Naruto im sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!" Sakura apologized while panting softly.

"You didn't." he replied slipping the hand back into his pocket. Sakura was put off by the sublte dismissal but brushed it off none the less.

"I have to deliever a scroll to the next village. A life is at stake so I have to hurry."

"Well don't waste time talking to me." Naruto said beginning to pass her. He jerked to a stop when a soft hand fell to his bicep.

"Hey, wait. Will you come with me? I really want to talk to you."

"If you have somewhere important to be then you shouldn't waste time talking." Naruto reasoned and she flinched thinking that she may have caught the slightest possible irritation in his tone.

"Naruto please? We have grown so distant and I just really want to spend time with you." Her words were quick but pleading and urgent knowing she had no time. "You don't seem to be doing anything and I just really want your company. I havn't been the teammate I should have been but…"

"No, you haven't." he interjected coldly. Her eyes closed at the pain of the statement.

"Yes you are right. You are fully justified in being angry with me Naruto. I just ask that you travel with me. You don't have to do anything, we just have to deliever a scroll."

"I'm bored with the whole damsel in distress act, Sakura. Im sure even you can handle a delievery on your own." He quipped. That ignited something in her and she yanked her hand back as if burned.

"I don't need you to protect me Naruto! I'm not the little girl I used to be in the academy! I have been training just as you have so don't you dare go assuming that I need to be taken care of! Not anymore!"

She was tense as she sinced his hesitation. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and she thought he would simply walk away. She couldn't hide her shock when he turned and began walking in the direction she had been heading.

"Lets get going. The faster we get there the fast we can get back." He poured his chakra into his feet and took off at a pace she could keep up with. Sakura reeled in her happy smile and followed at his heels.

The village had receded into the background and the forest swallowed their blurred forms. She had forgotten how fast he had gotten! She pushed at her top speed to keep up with his pace and he didn't seem to be anywhere near tiring. They were about half way there, three hours from their destination but she didn't think she could keep up. Her breathing was labored and sweat burned her eyes. She was yards behind him and the black hair and clothes made it difficult to keep tabs on him. After a couple minutes she lost sight of him altogether. She didn't say a thing. She knew fully well how to get to the village and if he wanted to continue distancing himself then she wouldn't push things. She was grateful that he was there at all considering how their friendship had so quickly declined. The foliage seemed to thicken significantly and the twigs and branches were cutting her limbs. She dropped to the ground and continued her trek there. The forest was cemetary quiet save for the crumble of the leaves beneath her feet. Her companion was afar off and she could no longer sense him. Out of nowhere something lifted from the ground and she tripped. Her momentum sending her flying through the air. She had just the amount of time to brace her hands and knees as she skidded across the forest floor. Pain throbbed through her as she felt her skin open to the dirt and debris. She lifted her hands and turned them inspecting the palms which where caked with blood and dirt. Glancing back she saw a stray trip wire strewn across the ground. In the amount of time it took her to put two and two together a blow struck her across the back of the head.

Naruto leaped through the trees picking up speed as the village came into sight over the canopy. He paused on a thick branch and kneeled down accessing how far his "companion" had fallen back. He didn't realize exactly how far behind he had left her. He couldn't even feel her energy. Pulling out a kunai he decided to sit and wait as he lazily cleaned his nails. Half an hour passed and he thought that she had had more than enough time to catch up. Standing, he stretched lazily before backtracking. Hell, the patient that needed that scroll was probably already dead. It didn't take long before his delicate senses picked up the smell of blood, sweat and fear. He dropped to the forest floor to save time. A few meters away he spotted a blob of pink limping through the trees. He ran at his quarry at full speed and stopped directly in front of her.

She couldn't meet those eyes. Those blue, judging eyes. She kept her eyes on his sandals as her shaking hand held her torn top together while in the other she clenched the scroll. She could feel those eyes taking her in and she felt even dirtier. Could his fox-like senses smell their semen running down her thighs?

He could smell cum of many sources on her and he saw she was missing a shoe. He reached a hand out toward her…

He reached a hand out toward her and she instinctively cowered away. Her swollen, bleeding lip quivered and her bruised eye sang in pain as she winced. She prayed that he didn't touch her. _Oh God don't let anyone else touch her_. She heard the impatient sigh as she watched it inflate the strong chest before his cold voice broke the awkward silence.

"Just give me the fucking scroll and head home."

**i can figure out whats with the spacing so if its not better im sorry, just try to suffer through it. Also this is NOT a Sakura bashing, it just happened. please review.**


	8. A friendly visit

**guys make sure you are reading in full screen and not just a window it helps with the paragraphing you have been whining about**

Tsunade held the crying girl in her arms trying to soothe her with gentle hands holding her shaking form. She swayed instinctively side to side like a mother lulling a child to sleep. The deep shudders of Sakura's sobs muffled into the Hokage's ample bosom and she could feel the tears and snot crusting on her blouse. She had taken one look at the broken girl as she limped into her office and immediately took her into her arms without hesitation. She listened silently as Sakura hiccupped through the patchily told story and was only able to reply with the clichéd promises of "everything being okay". The end of her desk was digging into her hip and the added weight of the raped girl was not helping the situation, but she didn't have it in her to move. In fact she didn't really have to since no more than forty minutes later Naruto walked into her office with an answering scroll from the neighboring village. He took in the scene for a moment before slowly approaching and setting the scroll down on the desk next to the two women. His eyes shifted quickly from blond to pinkette and back to blond again with the boredom of a fat tabby watching a passing mouse.

"Mission accomplished. The good doctor says the scroll arrived just in time and his patient should make a full recovery. I am instructed to give you this scroll as payment for services rendered." He then paused and looked at Tsunade expectantly awaiting further instructions or dismissal. The Hogake's mouth thinned into a firm line and her eyes hardened. She stood slowly and managed to shift the sniffling girl in her arms before gently setting her into a chair watching with saddened eyes as Sakura brought her knees into her chest in a fetal position. Naruto watched the scene passively until a sharp slap caught him on the temple totally by surprise and he found himself on the floor. He heard but couldn't quite grasp Sakura's surprised gasp. The room spun for a few moments and he shook his head to clear the fog. Getting his bearings he looked up and found a fuming Hokage standing over him. Blinking hard to focus he made his way back to his feet. He glanced back and forth between both women with a look that vacillated between blankness and confusion. With her head lowered and eyes closed tightly Tsunade's fist clenched at her sides and she breathed deep and hard trying to calm herself.

"I can't even look at you right now. I… I don't even know what to say. Perhaps there is nothing TOO say. You just… you just left her! How could you, Naruto? How could you? You left a teammate behind! That goes against everything we taught you! What about camaraderie? What about being there for those who are precious to you? She needed you and you weren't there! You didn't even do anything when you found her! You…" she vented off into silence unable to think of anything more to say. The fact that she was even having this conversation seemed wrong and perverse. She seemed to be smack dab in the middle to explaining the basics of human decency and the concept of right and wrong, a conversation that had neither beginning nor end. It was like explaining the blueness of the sky to a man born blind and the task suddenly became so great that she deflated. All tension left her body and she immediately felt her age. A shaking hand lifted to rub her temple and she was able to look at the young man before her. She took a long searching look into those eyes. They weren't cold or cruel. They weren't the eyes of a ruthless killer. But maybe it would have been better if they were.

"Will there be anything else, Hokage-sama?"

She turned away from him, walking pass the still silent victim in the chair beside her. She moved like a ghost around her desk and sat with a tired and resigned grace, the setting sun illuminating her blond, plaited hair from the large window behind her. She neatly folded her hands on the glossy mahogany and interlaced her fingers. A false, polite upward lift of her lips that was the saddest possible smile slid onto her face.

"That will be all, Naruto. You are dismissed."

Word about the incident spread like wildfire and before the sun disappeared behind the horizon everyone who mattered knew. Some suspected that it was Naruto himself who raped Sakura but that was only thought by the idiots who were outside of higher social circles. Naruto heard every possible version of the story before he entered his apartment that night. Heard the whispered words carried on the gentle winds that cooled the evening and he could not have possibly cared less. As if the village could think any less of him than they already did. The whole situation gave him the urge to have a good laugh about it, something he hadn't had a long ass time. He stopped at the market for a bag of rice. The merchant there didn't glare. No, the direct mistreatment had stopped some time ago after… well he didn't want to think on that at the moment. All the accusations of "demon" and "monster" and his favorite "spawn of Satan" were whispered low so that he didn't hear. Oh but he did. He heard it all. But they didn't have the balls to say it to his face anymore. The woman in line behind him with her son gave a polite, nervous smile while subtly pushing the toddler behind her. The same woman he had heard earlier tell the same child to stay away from him in a hushed voice from the next isle over. Still he nodded politely to her as he dropped coins on the counter to pay for his purchase. He had learned long ago that even if they let him shop there, they wouldn't touch him. They never took the money from his hand. He also didn't enjoy dealing with the awkwardness that came when they needed to give him change so he made effort to have exact change when possible. The merchant put his rice in a plastic bag and set it on the counter with a smile and wishings of a "good evening". Naruto nodded politely in kind with a mechanical reply of "ditto" before snatching up his bag and heading home. And it is here as he sets the basic staple of his meals on his dining table that an insistent knock rattles his door.

"knock knock knock".

He doesn't bother glancing up. He just busies himself with filling the rice cooker and putting things away accordingly.

"Knock knock knock".

He already knows who it is. Even though they hid their chakra he knows exactly who it is. He shrugs off his jacket and hangs it neatly on the back of a dining chair. He walks over to his door and opens it. The brunette he was expecting. The blond he was not.

Sasuke and Ino stood outside his door with twin looks of impatience. As the door swung open it was the blond who forced herself in first without invitation. She didn't even wait for her companion to enter and for the door to close before the accusing, pale blue eyes fixed him with a glare.

"You fucker! You piece of shit! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto still had his back to her as he closed the door and slid the lock into place. He then deigned to turn and face her as he leaned against the door coolly crossing his arms and his legs at the ankles

"Hello, Ino. Won't you come in? I've been doing well how about youself?" he quipped and Sasuke could almost swear Naruto was amused. Ino blinked looking briefly taken aback before regrouping.

"Don't gimme that shit! You let Sakura get raped by a group of rouge ninja! How do you fucking live with yourself?" she looked at Naruto as if he smelled foul. Naruto glanced down at his feet looking thoughtful. Ino glanced at the still silent Sasuke giving him the 'do you believe this asshole?' look. Naruto lazily pushed off of the door and stepped closer to the fuming girl. He approached her until he was within arm's length and then gave her a slow once over with appraising eyes.

"What makes you think I didn't fuck her myself?" he asked. Ino's mouth opened at shut and Naruto couldn't help but think she looked like a beautiful, golden koi fish.

"I spoke with her. She told me what happened!" she gritted out through clenched teeth. "She tried to open up to you, Naruto. She wanted to be friends again. You betrayed her! You abandoned her! You are no better than the assholes who did that to her! You… You're a…" in a flash of movement so quick that no one could follow, Naruto had Ino pinned to the wall next to the door. One tanned hand was on the knob and the other was braced on the wall next to her head. He leaned in close to her nearly nose to nose, his expression vacant and his voice low.

"What? What were you gonna call me, Ino? A monster? A demon? You could at least be a bit more original." He whispered rubbing his nose slowly across hers. Ino pressed back against the wall and tried to find her voice in a situation that was way outside her comfort zone.

"Naruto… I… I wasn't gonna…"

"But it's true, isn't it?" he interrupted her. "Isn't that what you came here to say? To give me a piece of your mind?" he pressed closer to her letting his breath fan over her neck. "Or did you want to give me a piece of something else?" he felt her shiver.

"Naruto." Sasuke's voice interrupted in a deep warning which Naruto pointedly ignored. The hand that was bracing again the wall near Ino's head was suddenly caressing her hair, playing with the high pony tail affectionately.

"It funny isn't it? How you females all claim to want equal treatment and all that crap but as soon as trouble arises you expect a brave knight to help you." The hand glided down her hair and his knuckles grazed her cheek. His index finger traced her glossed lips and her eyes glazed over in both nervousness and natural desire. "You make yourselves beautiful and irresistible but when a man takes the bait its wrong. I myself have never understood women." His expression was briefly thoughtful again but suddenly reverted back to its blank expression. He cupped her chin in his strong hand and squeezed in a way that wasn't painful but told her that it could be. "You barge into my apartment without invite. You insult me. You think you can do and say whatever the hell you want. You think that just because you are a woman that you can get away with it." The hand tightened and Ino cringed letting out a whimper. "Nothing stops me from breaking you; from hurting you just like those rouge ninja did Sakura. You know why?" he jerked her and forcing her to open her eyes, "Because you're too weak to hold your fucking legs closed." A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and pulled him back a bit from the squirming girl. Naruto glanced back over his shoulder catching black hair and pale skin in his peripheral vision.

"Naruto, that's enough. Let her go." Sasuke warned in a voice that was neither soft nor demanding. Naruto paused before turning his attention back to Ino. She looked at him with wet, pleading eyes. The hand holding her face loosened but didn't let go. He unlocked the door and turned the knob swiftly jerking it open. Still holding her by her face he pushed her out of his apartment with the carelessness of taking out trash. She stumbled in the hall for a moment before righting herself. Naruto calmly waited while she got her bearings.

"Goodnight, Ino. Give Sakura my regards." Before she could reply the door was shut in her face.

**Review please.**

**Oh and to the anonymous reviewer who called themselves ahahahaha or whatever... i am not a chauvanistic dude who thinks that all rape victims deserve what they got. what the hell kind of comment is that? im a woman u idiot! its just a story so calm the fuck down. and if the story is so boring then dont bother reading it. and naruto is a total asshole to everyone regardless if they are male or female. i never recalled saying he should be rooted for or whatever. your review was retarded and made no since. in fact im putting your ass of front street so every sees it. any stupid crap you post here after will be treated as such. i hope to never hear from u again and i wish on u a bad case of explosive diarrhea. God bless :-)**

**ahahahaha  
>2011-06-05 . chapter 8 <strong>

Oh wow. That last paragraph is the most hilarious thing I've ever read. Am I seriously supposed to empathise and agree with Naruto on how all women are whores? Did you get rejected or dumped by a girl recently or something?

Christ on a bike, I bet you think all girls who get raped are sluts who were 'asking for it', or they shouldn't have been wearing those short skirts because lord knows men are rape machines who go crazy at the sight of a knee.

Also this fic is just kinda boring. Again, why am I supposed to root for Naruto, since he's being a huge unlikable dick and all? I wonder, if Sasuke was the one raped, would Naruto have reacted the same way?


	9. strength and determination

**Ok I had a bit of an outburst in response to an unnecessary review. I overreacted and I apologize to all who were offended by it. But seriously if you don't like the fanfic then don't $%#&ing read it!**

Sasuke stared with unbelieving eyes as his comrade made his way to the kitchen to check his rice. Naruto tried to ignore the sensation of eyes burning the back of his head. He moved about the small space grabbing a dipping spoon and a bowl, scooping up a serving of rice. The long tense silent annoyed him and he slammed the bowl on his table.

"I deal with this shit walking the street, Uchiha, I aint dealing with it in my own house." Naruto hissed yanking the cheap wooden chair across the floor and flopping down gracelessly. Sasuke found himself to be… relieved? The Naruto he had seen thus far was as soulless as a porcelain doll. This small display of awareness and annoyance although miniscule was just the sign he needed that a small imprint of the dobe was still there. He let a pleased smirk slide on his face as he crossed the room helping himself to his own plate. He took it upon himself to raid the fridge and search for fish and seaweed for onigiri. Disappointed with finding nothing but ketchup and bottled water, he sat himself across from Naruto and dug in. It was a silent meal in which Naruto seemed hell bent on ignoring the other's presence althogether. The tanned face was practically buried in the rice bowl as he shoveled the grains in his mouth. It seemed some things never changed. Sasuke didn't have much of an appetite and was eating just for the sake of doing so. He pushed his half eaten bowl to the side and distractedly tapped his chopsticks on the table as he tried to plan his next move. He just couldn't puzzle out this new Naruto. The old Naruto was unpredictable, emotional, and selfless to a fault. This one was calm and calloused and didn't seem to give a damn about anyone or anything. It just didn't make since. Whatever happened when he left with Orochimaru had to be big and since Sasuke was never one to beat around the bush he just came right to the point.

"So, what happened Dobe to make you such an ice pick prick?" he asked conversationally. Naruto paused in eating just long enough to glance up from his bowl before diving back in. Sasuke didn't push the issue. He knew it was just a matter of time before that damn bowl was empty. Then the Dobe would have nowhere to run. None too soon the bowl connected with the table. Sasuke knew there was nothing keeping Naruto from getting up from the table and just leaving altogether so he had to strike in a way that would make the other strike back. "It's just a question, Naruto." The blue eyes connected with black and Sasuke knew the bait was taken. It was a challenge that wasn't a challenge. If Naruto walked away from it he was admitting defeat. If he became confrontational he would come off as emotional. It was too perfect in its simplicity.

Naruto felt a tickle in the recesses of his mind that he just couldn't swallow down. Irritation was something he felt on a regular basis but not like this. Sasuke was like… like hemorrhoid. He was like a deeply buried, inflamed hemorrhoid that you suddenly become very aware of in a public place that you desperately wanted to scratch even though you know you shouldn't; even though you know it would hurt like hell. The blue eyes flickered down to the chopsticks in Sasuke's hand that still clicked against the table in that annoying rhythm. The still mismatched wheat colored brows that looked hideous with the black hair furrowed and before Sasuke could blink a tanned hand hammer fisted threw the bowl sending broken pieces flying in all directions. The room leveled into a shocked silence.

"Sasuke if we are going to have any sort of conversation you are going to have to control the fucking O.C.D. you are driving me insane." Naruto calmly reached over and plucked the chopsticks from the stunned ravens hand and set them down next to the remaining pieces of his bowl. When Naruto didn't get a reply he looked across the table and saw a confused Sasuke. The pale face was slightly squished, one eyebrow was lifted high disappearing beneath his bangs and his head shook left to right in denial. It was then that Naruto took a deep cleansing breath…

And burst out laughing

(across the way)

Ino gave Sakura a sympathetic smile as the pinkette let her into her home. Sakura was freshly showered after hours in the hospital.  
>All in all she wasn't badly hurt but the emotional damage would be with her for years to come. Ino sat down on the couch next to Sakura giving the same puke inducing smile with the accompanying head tilt that screamed 'I feel your pain and I pity you' that she had been receiving since word had gotten out. Ino took the offered cup of tea and sipped politely.<p>

"I don't really know what to say, Sakura. I can't really ask how you are and if you are okay." She said truthfully as she set the cup down on the coffee table. Sakura held her cup in her hand but didn't drink. She stared down into the dark fluid and gazed into her own reflection. She still didn't recognize herself. Maybe after the swelling had gone down more she could see the same face that she had always thought should have been a little prettier. "I confronted Naruto today." Ino continued. Sakura looked up from her cup with surprise.

"You've spoken to Naruto?" she asked also setting her cup down. Ino's face shifted from friendly to vexed as she nodded in confirmation.

"That asshole! To let him tell it, he makes it sound like you deserved it!" she proceeded to tell Sakura what happened in his apartment. Sakura's face grew graver and graver as the story went on. "You see, Sakura? I've always said he shouldn't be trusted. From day one I've always said we should stay away from him." She shook her head in dismay. "All these years the rest of the village knew he was a monster."

"Shut up!" Sakura demanded sternly. Ino stopped mid rant and stared wide eyed at her suddenly enraged friend. "Listen to yourself. All of you should just stop and listen to yourselves!" Sakura stood up from the sofa and paced around a bit as if trying to organize her thoughts. Her face softened into a smile as she reminisced about old times. "Do you remember how he was Ino? Oh, he was such a sweet boy. He used to bring me flowers. Every birthday he saved up as much as he could and bought me presents. Hell sometimes he bought me small gifts out the blue just because." A small tear escaped her eye and she caught it hoping that Ino didn't see. She did. Sakura pulled her robe around herself as if she were cold and faced out the window. The stars were twinkling through the black clouds as the stores on the streets began to close. "I used to think I was special to him, that he would do anything for me. But it wasn't just me. All he did was give. He believed in sacrifice, in hard work, fighting for what he believed in and for who he loved. Dear God Ino he loved so hard, so unconditionally. He was just…. Pure." Ino stood up from the sofa, her arms crossed over her chest and her face confused. She stared at her friends back with growing concern.

"Sakura, you are the one who was raped. He left you in the woods alone. He left you alone after it happened. It's his fault."

"No." Sakura insisted shaking her head, her still damp hair dangling limply in her eyes, "I was to go on the delivery alone. Whether Naruto was there or not it would have happened. In fact, they were going to kill me. When they were done, the leader was going to slit my throat and leave me there to die. They felt Naruto's chakra and took off. By right Ino I should be dead." Sakura turned and faced the blond, her eyes lowered to the plush carpet. Ino stepped forward and gently grasped Sakura's arms refraining from shaking sense into her friend.

"But the things he said!"

"I know. They were heartless and he is a total fucker for saying them. The things that he says and does are monstrous Ino. But I am asking you to consider this… Who is to blame?" Sakura watched her friend pull away with a far off expression. "He is not a monster. He is just lost. He isn't cold, he isn't evil. He is a man who has tried all he could to please those around him only to be spit on, literally. Yes he made a mistake today, but do you think he expected me to be raped by a gang of ninja? Everyone is so focus on this horrible thing that happened to me, but no one considers that he could have let me go alone in the first place. No one considers that he delivered a scroll that saved a man's life today."

"Sakura, that was the mission objective! He was supposed to deliever the scroll in the first place."

"No, _I_ was to deliever the scroll. Naruto came with me because I asked, Ino. Just because I asked. And he didn't even ask for payment for the mission even though he did all the work." Ino sat down on the sofa and wrung her hands nervously. Sakura sat down beside the blond and placed her own chilled hand to still the nervous action. "I forgive Naruto. Yes what happened to me was terrible but I refuse to be a victim. When I asked him to come with me, I told him that I didn't need him to take care of me, Ino. I am not as fragile as I seem. I will get through this. I don't want pity. We are shinobi. We are kunoichi. Everytime we set foot outside of this village we know that there is danger. Either we accept that fact or we resign. I'm alive because of him. He could have easily blown me off and left me to deliver that scroll on my own, but somewhere buried beneath those quills he still cares, Ino." She stood up and began walking to her room leaving a thoughtful Ino to think. "Tsunade healed me up pretty good. I just have to wait for the swelling to go down. How about a spar?" Ino looked at her as if she were insane. Sakura gave her a cheeky grin, "everyone thinks I'm so broken up over this shit. I gotta reputation to build up. Naruto says we are so weak. Let's show that asshole what Kunoichi can really do!" Ino could still see the masked pain behind those leaf green eyes, but she could also see that spark that wouldn't die. She answered Sakura's grin with her own.

"Bring it on billboard brow!"

(back the other way)

Naruto came back down from a laughing fit, wiping tears from his eyes. It had been so long since he had laughed like that. In all honesty the situation was not that funny but seeing the stoic Uchiha with that goofy 'wtf' look on his face was priceless. Sasuke himself felt a smile lighten his face and found himself happy by Naruto's happiness. Naruto's laughter died down and he cleared his throat allowing his face to slide back into blankness. The change was so abrupt that Sasuke was having difficulty believing it. Naruto suddenly became very interested in the chopsticks that started it all. He picked one up and began tapping it against the table. _Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap, tap tap._ Sasuke cringed in spite of himself realizing how annoying it truly was. Naruto looked at him seeming to be waiting for something.

"It's maddening for you, isn't it?" he accused still tapping. _Tap tap, tap tap, tap tap._ Sasuke was holding back from snatching the stick away. Naruto took in the black eyes that narrowed dangerously on the offending hand. "Alright then." Naruto stopped tapping and just gave the Uchiha a long hard stare. Five seconds later the tapping starting again. _Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap._ Sasuke figured that Naruto was intentionally trying to irritate him, but he was able to withstand it now that he knew the game. He visibly relaxed and fixed the Dobe with a glare at the attempt. _Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap…._ The tapping suddenly stopped. Sasuke glared down at the chopstick and the back into the waiting blue eyes. Naruto just held the chopstick glancing down at his own hand and back at Sasuke. This game was starting to get to the raven and he didn't understand why. It was a joke aimed at him that he wasn't getting and he was fed up. He snatched the sticks from the offending tanned hand and slammed them down on the table once and twice to show his distain. He wasn't prepared when Naruto sat back into his chair with a huge, knowing grin. "Ah, so it's the power of three that has you by the balls then." He stated confidently. Sasuke was so stunned by the beautiful smile that he hadn't seen in ages that he barely registered the statement. He snapped the sticks between his fingers angrily.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Naruto clicked his tongue at the roof of his mouth, a mannerism he adopted after solving a riddle. He stood up from the table and went for his broom. He began sweeping up the broken pieces of his bowl.

"If you are gonna keep coming around here Sasuke you're gonna have to start bringing me dishes." He said. Sasuke jumped up and grabbed the broom from him.

"What was that stupid comment you made about threes, Dobe?" he asked impatiently. Naruto gave a boyish half smile and Sasuke was aware at how close they were standing. Naruto snatched the broom back and began firmly banging the bristles on the linoleum in groups of three.

"When you tap your fingers (bang bang bang), when you knock on my door (bang bang bang), when you tap your chopsticks (bang, bang,…), it's always in groups of three. I didn't know that you didn't realize it until just now. It's a completely unconscious action that you perform simply because its ritual. Tell me, do you flick your hands three times when you wash them? Do you shake you cock three times after you piss?" Naruto asked teasingly. Sasuke snatched the broom back from the dobe and banged it against the floor in irritation.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, Usuratonkachi!"

"Maybe not. But you just proved my point." Naruto didn't snatch the broom back, he merely wrapped his hand around the broom above the paler one and bang the bristles on the floor twice. "Go ahead, Sasuke. Prove that you don't need to bang it hard just one good time." They were chest to chest now, their voices heated and low. Sasuke stared at the pink lips while licking his own but was very aware of the broom in his hand and the urge to hit it against the floor. "You were with Ino earlier. Why?" Naruto asked, his breath warming the pale face. Sasuke's hand tightened on the handle.

"She was walking up the stairs when I got here. Why do you care?" they're lips were an inch apart.

"Why didn't you stop me? I could have hurt her." It was getting harder to hold that blank face. Sasuke snorted in response.

"You were just making a point. You wouldn't have hurt her. You have changed a lot, Naruto, but beneath the surface you are still the Naruto I Remember." Sasuke leaned in to close the gap but Naruto suddenly stepped away. His face twisted into anger but he seemed to fight it. A pain seemed to shoot through him and the blank mask settled again. Naruto took another step back as if Sasuke had attacked him.

"You don't fucking know me Uchiha." He said in a tone that nearly made Sasuke believe it. Sasuke watched dejectedly as Naruto walked out of the kitchen and out the door. Somehow he had lost control of the situation. He was pissed beyond reason and going after Naruto now would end in a fight that he didn't want. He slammed the bristles of the broom against the floor and threw it against the wall. Realizing that the Dobe had beaten him without even being present he glared at the offending broom as if he expected it to burst into flames.

**Rape is a tragic thing. I do not think it is funny or excusable. However these are ninja we are talking about. People trained to deal out pain and to take it. I can't just accept Sakura being submissive about this.**

**Review!**


	10. Naruto's Love

Sasuke learned something new about Naruto today; the Dobe was damned good at hide and seek. It was around 2 am and the Uchiha was still wandering the sparse streets of the quiet village. Most had long since gone to bed, dreaming their dreams and resting up for a brand new day of work and play. Years ago Sasuke would have gone first to Ichiraku (who as of late had extended his hours to 3am since his clientele had broadened and he was able to afford to hire night shift workers) or to the Hokage tower. But this Naruto wouldn't be so predictable. Yet at some point Sasuke figured that Naruto would expect him to think that so Sasuke took his chances and checked both places. He nearly kicked himself to find them both without his quarry. Score another point for the Dobe. At this point Sasuke would have to give him a new pet name. Hands shoved deeply into his pockets and eyes trained on his feet he continued walking as a shadow through the night. He walked clear to the other side of the village bordering the Uchiha district. His head snapped up looking ahead as a powerful and familiar chakra screamed through his senses. He narrowed his attention on the beacon of power and followed it at a leisurely pace to a public training ground. The area had long since been forgotten and unkempt since the people of Konoha had a deeply rooted fear of the vengeful spirits of the Uchiha massacre. Stories of ghosts dripping blood and moaning in pain made visitors to this area scarce and that was exactly how Sasuke wanted it. The only ghosts that haunted Sasuke were in his nightmares, but he would let the stories continue if only to keep his privacy unthreatened. He masked his own chakra as he weaved through the trees, stepping over twisting roots and tangled brush. He stayed within the shadow of the trees and found a perfect place to stay invisible. Naruto was at times a blur as he rushed through the overgrowth of the training ground. Sasuke was astonished that he had gotten so fast. Punches thrown and kicks flying as the ex-blond darted from ground to air with attacks that were out of character for his formerly hectic style, or lack thereof. Graceful spins through the air, the jingle of chains and the whoosh of a blunt object cutting through space. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and was finally able to see. Naruto landed on the ground panting, dropping into a defensive animalistic crouch. A few meters away a copy of himself did the same. Twin glares mirrored one another and the real Naruto punched the ground in irritation, the steel nunchuks in his hand jingling again lightening the harsh sound of his curse. The other Naruto gave a cold grin and stood. Sasuke wasn't prepared for the sight. The clone had glowing red eyes with slitted pupils. A glowing red tail whipped contentedly behind it and the feral smile was accented with sharp fangs. The clone shook his head at the real Naruto tutting in disappointment as it boredly inspected the claws on its right hand.

"You're pathetic even when you're on you're A game. This is just… whats a word less than pathetic, Kit?" The clone watched callously as Naruto lowered his black head with a sad sigh.

"Shit. Less than shit. Scum of the earth. Take your fucking pick Kyuu." Naruto said in a low voice and he repositioned himself to sit cross legged on the ground. In a final display of anger he threw the nunchuks at the double who merely shifted its head to the right to avoid the projectile.

"That wasn't nice, Kit." He said distractedly as he began picking at a claw. Naruto didn't bother to reply. He reached up and began rubbing his right shoulder which had gotten punched out of place at some point. The fox had really worked him over tonight but it was no less than he deserved. He slid off his tattered wife beater and stretched popping is neck and spine. The fox who seemed to be finding his claws so fascinating at the moment glanced up at his container. He took in the dejected expression and felt the teeniest, tiniest, smallest possible shred of guilt deep, deep… DEEEEPPP down inside. And he hated it! He was thousands of years old and guilt was something he had been exposed to while within the kid. It was a concept that was unknown to demons. When an action was done it was done, no point in feeling guilty about it. This was a human emotion that was beneath him and he fully blamed the kit for this damnedable feeling. The kit had this one coming so he decided to feel no guilt at all when his container didn't see the nunchuks fly back at him as one of the handles hit him square in the center of his forehead. A sharp "fuck!" ripped from Naruto's mouth as his head snapped back. His hand instinctively came up and rubbed at the throbbing area. Kyuubi let out a bark of laughter.

"See Kit? If you actually hit me with those you could have hurt me. Let that be a lesson to y..ACK!" Before he finished his sentence Naruto had suddenly appeared before the Fox and had him tightly by the neck. Kyuubi couldn't look down but he could feel the kunai at his chest just over his heart. Naruto's blue eyes sparkled electrically through the darkness and Kyuubi was surprised to find himself actually impressed. His fangs flashed in a pleased smile. "Well I guess you aren't totally worthless after all. Well I'll be damned!" he growled. Naruto leaned in closely, his expression angry and not entirely sane.

"All in good time, Fox." He jammed the kunai into the clone's chest and smirked at the satisfying pop of victory and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You still suck Kit!" Kyuubi teased from the recesses of his mind. Naruto almost smiled but caught himself. Even though he and the Fox had managed to bond in a way that didn't require a seal they managed to find a way to coexist on civil terms. In a strange way they even liked a respected one another. But they would never ever admit it to the other. In a flash, Naruto turned and threw the kunai into a heavily shadowed tree. He didn't need to say anything. He just stared patiently into the shadows and waited. Sasuke slinked out from behind the tree and stepped into the starlight. The field was dark and vast but there was just enough natural light to make out his shape.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Uchiha." Naruto said conversationally as he fished out his nunchuks from the underbrush. Sasuke shrugged even though he doubted Naruto could see him as he walked toward the other. Naruto straightened himself to stand as Sasuke came to a stop a few feet away from him. He wasn't being the least bit subtle as he gave Naruto a slow and steady once over.

"You know I kind of suspected when I heard the stories. The blond hair, the blue eyes, orphaned as an infant, the red chakra and the tails. Only idiots wouldn't be able to put it all together. The confirmation is still a bit shocking though." Naruto just stared at him in aloof silence so Sasuke continued. "You, the dead last of rookie nine is actually the son of the greatest Hokage this village ever had. You are the son he sacrificed to save us all. It's a bit to take in but I can accept that." He frowned as Naruto snorted and began twirling his nunchuks skillfully in his hand.

"Yeah, the old man was a real saint." He growled his voice venomous and spiteful. "What would this village be without his selfless sacrifice?" The sarcasm wasn't lost on Sasuke and he frowned at the tone.

"What's your problem, Dobe? I'd figure you'd be proud to come from such an honored lineage."  
>"Honor…" Naruto rolled the word around his mouth as if it were unfamiliar. "I don't know honor." He stopped twirling the nunchuks and slung them up to rest on his shoulder as he crossed his sore arms defensively. "Honor. Is that when they used to spit on me when I passed in the streets? Honor. Is that when they would throw things at me when I tried to enter a market just to buy food? Honor. Is that what my father thought he was gifting me with when he locked a demon inside me? Is that was today's parents are all about? Is that the love I hear so much about?" he asked with an eerie calm. Sasuke shook his head disbelievingly.<p>

"I'm sure you father loved you very much, Naruto." He said keeping his voice soft and quiet in an attempt to soothe the other. Naruto had to hurt. It didn't show on the surface and he couldn't hear it in his voice but it was there. The best thing Sasuke could do for him now was to bring it out. The Raven had learned quite a bit about Naruto in the last ten minutes and he knew that Naruto needed an outlet. He was a capped volcano and if he wasn't forced to erupt then he would imploded destroying himself and everything around him. Sasuke knew because he used to be the same. He knew and understood more than Naruto knew and he was going to give the Dobe exactly what he needed.

"Love…" Naruto repeated in a distracted voice. He gave an insincere chuckle. "You know many don't think I've got love figured out, Sasuke since I was practically born an orphan. I'm sure you probably don't think I do either." Sasuke opened his mouth to dispute but Naruto spoke over him. "Love is a temporary infatuation. You see a hot piece of ass walking by you in a store or down the street. She smiles at you and seems like the sweetest thing you've ever seen. No one can tell you that the sun doesn't shine out of her ass." Naruto reached down and plucked a long, straw like weed. He popped the end into his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully. "After a teasing game of cat and mouse she agrees to go out with you. You learn who she is, uncover a few of her flaws but you find them cute. You buy her gifts, show her you care. Then after she deems you worthy she lets you fuck her and that's when shit starts going downhill. You find more flaws, but these aren't as cute as the superficial ones. You become comfortable with her but that comfort soon blends into boredom and this girl that you thought was the sweetest thing becomes something you take for granted. Then in a final insult to injury you find that she betrays you. The love you once had is only a memory and part of you can't even remember why you loved her in the first place. Then you find that you expected the betrayal. It hurts but it's a dull ache. The ache becomes emptiness and either you find a new love to replace the old one or you realize that it's all a vicious cycle." The blue eyes left the stars and locked onto Sasuke's. "Love is a slowly tightening noose and the only way to stay alive is to cut yourself loose. Everything you allow yourself to love whether it's a person or an object will either break or walk away when you need it most." Naruto stepped forward until he was almost nose to nose with the other. "So fuck love, fuck loyalty and fuck honor." Sasuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto stepped around him dismissively and began to walk away and the raven was irritated with how often that had happened since his return. Naruto was certain that the conversation was over but stopped in his tracks as Sasuke uttered one word. The word was spoken softly but it sent a hot spike of irritation up his spine.

"Bullshit."


	11. Learning to Love

Naruto paused but didn't turn but Sasuke figured that was enough.

Naruto wanted to keep walking but something about the Uchiha always kept him on the tenterhooks. There was a dreaded curiosity buried deep inside that blossomed in adolescence that had faded over time but never died within him and he cursed himself for it. Sasuke had always been an anathema for him; a weakness that he tried to wash his hands of and dump into the small cluster of weaknesses that burned brightly in the corner of his conscience like a small candle with a large flame and only with extreme concentration could he ignore it.

But Sasuke always managed to claw his way out of the neat little pile and drag himself dead center. And here after so much time, after so much practice, Naruto found himself back at square one and what added insult to injury was the fact that Sasuke was barely trying.

Sasuke stepped forward slowly as he spoke. The next thing that came out of his mouth was important and he had to get this right. The cool breeze brushed his bangs aside and cooled his brow and he realized he was sweating.

"So you think you have it all figured out right Dobe? The world has gone to shit and life is barely worth living then? Love is a hopeless dead end? A looping tunnel that leads you on with artificial light only to lead you deeper into the dark?" Naruto remained silent. "You are wrong Dobe. Sure, life sucks a lot of the time. The world is brimming with assholes. Life's a bitch and then you die! But there are things worth living for, Naruto! Things worth fighting for! You don't have it all figured Dobe and you couldn't be more wrong!" Sasuke realized he was yelling and paused to catch his breath. He was panting as Naruto shook his head sardonically with a dry, short laugh. He turned to face Sasuke with a calloused smile, holding his arms out with a lazy shrug before letting them fall again limply to his side.

"Well then enlighten me, Sasuke. Tell me something I don't know. Let the great Sasuke Uchiha teach the Dobe about the facts of life." The former blond ordered sarcastically.

Sasuke paced a bit. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and could have sworn he literally felt his pride slide down his throat. He paused, eyeing the ground hard standing akimbo and uncertain. Naruto could clearly see the other's agitation and waited patiently. He watched as Sasuke opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it before pacing again. Finally Sasuke had had enough of procrastinating and just spoke what he thought.

"You are right, Dobe. Life is not fair. You were left alone in this world to fend for yourself. Not only that, but you bore the burden of being the hated savior without any knowledge of what and who you truly are. You were Konoha's scapegoat and punching bag and you have every right to hold a grudge."

Naruto breathed out an impatient sigh.

"Thanks for the update asshole."

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared. This was hard enough to say out loud and he didn't need Naruto's attitude. Naruto held up his hands in mock surrender and gestured for the raven to continue. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair to calm his own nerves.

"My father never favored me. Itachi was the first born and the most prized. He always pinned me in Itachi's shadow. I hated my father. I hated him as much as I loved him and it tore me in two. He thought lecturing and beating me would make me stronger and when I cried he would just beat me harder until I learned to take it with my mouth shut." Sasuke shut his eyes at the memory. Once he began talking he felt something in his chest give and he didn't think he could stop.

"But my mother… she always came to my room later with a cool cloth and tomato sandwiches. We wouldn't speak. She didn't want my father to know she was there. God only knows how he would have reacted to her coddling me. She couldn't tell me of her love but I felt it. I saw it in her eyes. She had the kindest eyes, Dobe. The last time I saw them they were lifeless and dull as she bled out at the front door." Sasuke felt a shudder run through his entire being at the memory and he felt colder and more alone than ever.

"Itachi was my Aniki. He was distant as older siblings sometimes are but he was my brother. He taught me things and helped a bit in my training." Sasuke's eyes were distant and his expression softened a little as he recalled fond memories of his brother. "We had a bond, he and I. Siblings have similar blood, similar D.N.A. Even though we weren't as close as we could have been there was a sameness between us that kept us together. I suspect that is why he didn't kill me as well." He glanced up and saw that even though the Kyuubi holder's expression was carefully neutral he had his undivided attention.

"Hell, part of me even understands why he did it. He was ordered by the Konoha elders to eradicate the Uchiha clan, Naruto. Did you know that? No of course you didn't." Sasuke slide his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "It still doesn't matter. He could have said no. And with his last breaths he told me why he did it."

The tension in the clearing could be cut with a knife. Standing vulnerable and willing in the dark Sasuke wished like hell he could tell what Naruto was thinking.

"It was the hatred, Naruto. It was the hatred he felt from the overwhelming pressure that comes with the Uchiha name even now. I didn't know that father used to make Itachi study and practice hard for long sleepless nights. Or that Aniki was jealous because he thought that mother loved me more. With father constantly on his ass for perfection and mother secretly showering me with affection he felt isolated. He said he would peek through my bedroom door and watch as she cooled my bruises and kissed me goodnight. He said that she didn't give him such affections since he wasn't the baby. Ironic isn't it? How all these times we envied the other? I wanted father's respect and he wanted mother's love. Love, Naruto! It was that love she gave me that kept me sane all those years. But unfortunately my brother went insane without it."

Sasuke became agitated again. He felt as if he was being pulled into all directions from the inside and he gripped his hair to keep himself in check. "He died without regret. He died totally at peace with what he had done. And to top all this shit off he thanked me for killing him!" Sasuke became deathly still and slid his hands from his hair. He stared at them as if the answer to all life's problems were in his palms. "With his last dying breath he told me that he was proud of me. He told me for the first time in a life time that he loved me… and then he left me." Sasuke felt everything within him break and he fell to his knees with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"You say that I don't think you understand love Dobe. That idealized version of love you had as a kid was as much bullshit as the twisted idea you have of it now." Sasuke lifted his head with what seemed a lot of effort and looked Naruto dead in the eye. The clenched, tanned jaw and the narrowed eyes sent a thrill through his pale body and he smirked cruelly. "You have told me all I needed to hear Dobe. Fuck honor and love and all that? You really had me worried before, but now it's so clear." Sasuke sat back on his haunches and one would never think that seconds before he had an emotional breakdown.

"See Naruto… family isn't something you chose. We are born into fucked up situations with imperfect people. Doesn't matter if you are rich or poor. Hell, Itachi was born with a silver spoon in his mouth and Jesus Christ was born in a manger and look what happened to them."

"Bad comparison, Teme."

"Shut up and let me make my point, Dobe! What I'm trying to say is that this…" he gestured up and down the dobe with a limp arm. "… is just fake. It's easy for you to say you hate this village because the line between love and hate is very, very thin. I hated my father, you hate this village. I hated my brother, you hate yourself."

"How convenient that you leave out the fact that I hated you." There was a tense silence where the two just stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Sasuke smiled in a way that made Naruto uncomfortable. He smoothly got to his feet and closed the distance as he approached the former blond. Naruto quelled the urge to fidget as the true smile on the pale face never faltered. Naruto frowned and jumped as Sasuke's cold hands came up and cupped his face.

"Hat_ed, _Dobe. As in you don't hate me anymore." The Uchiha said in a way that wasn't a question. Naruto tensed and pulled back from the touch as anger spilled through his veins. Something inside of him gave way and it made him feel awkward and exposed. The suddenness of it made him want to lash out and hurt Sasuke.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! You think that because you tell me your sad, pathetic little life story that it's gonna change anything? That I'm suddenly gonna just open up to you? FUCK THAT! What the fuck happened to you? You disappear and came back a total pussy!" Naruto's left eyes started twitching mid rant. Sasuke saw as Naruto's eyes began to instinctively shift around like an animal looking for escape. The black clothed chest began to rise and fall at a faster pace.

"So love makes me weak? Is that what you are saying, Naruto?" Sauke asked calmly as he stepped forward keeping the gap between them to a minimum. "You didn't always believe that. You used to think that love and bonds made strength. Remember? How many times did we see one another in danger and it gave us that extra push to fight harder? To protect eachother?"

Black eyes watched the tanned face frown deeper as he shook his head in denial. Sasuke kept pushing as he stepped closer. "When I was with Orochimaru, those long sleepless nights when the quest for power seemed to become too much do you know what I did?" Sasuke saw the line of trees approaching as he pursued the retreating ex blond. "I thought of you, Naruto. It was my bond to you that brought me home. It was lov…" a punch to the jaw aborted the word but Sasuke would be lying if he said he didn't see it coming.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT! YOU'RE NOTHING! YOU'RE (pant) WEAK AND PATHETIC! (pant pant)…" Naruto was stepping back at a frenzied pace and he backed himself into a tree. "YOU THINK (pant) YOU CAN'T JUST (pant pant) GIVE ME YOUR (wheeze pant) SAD LITTLE SOB STORY (wheeze) AND THINK I WILL (pant pant) JUST THROW MYSELF (pant) AT YOU! (deep breath) FUCK YOU, UCHIHA!" and like Sasuke had done earlier, Naruto tangled his hands into his own hair only he pulled painfully hard and clenched his eyes shut denying what was happening inside.

He slid down against the tree murmuring to himself between wheezes and deep breaths. Sasuke kneeled down in front of him trying to pry those strong hands from the dyed strands catching phrases like "he lies! They all lie" and "Don't let him" as he tried to calm his partner. Seeing that getting those hands free wasn't working Sasuke altered his tactic. He cupped the back of Naruto's neck and gently pressed his fore head against the others.

"Naruto you have to calm down. Just breath with me Dobe" Naruto freed one of his hands to try to push Sasuke away but the raven grabbed the hand and after a bit of a battle managed to entwine their fingers. Naruto let out a desperate whine and doubled his efforts to escape as he began to hyperventilate. Sasuke shifted his weight to straddle him, one hand entwined in Naruto's and the other still firmly but gently cupping his neck. "Just breathe Naruto. Easiest thing in the world. Just breathe with me." He pulled their entwined hands to his chest so Naruto could focus on and feel his breaths. Naruto's eyes were still clenched closed but he could see that the Dobe was trying to concentrate. He could hear as Naruto tried to calm and even out his breathing even as he remained tense against him. "That's it, Dobe. That's it. Nothing else matters. Nothing else exists right now. It's just you and me, Naruto and all you have to do is breathe."

Naruto trembled against him and he could feel Sasuke's breath against his own lips. But the tightness in his chest didn't leave him much time to dwell on it. Sasuke's warmth soothed him subconsciously and he focused on getting the rise and fall of his own chest to match the other's. Sasuke's gentle weight across his lap and his hand on his neck felt too intimate but he just had to breaths. Words massaged his ears and soothed his mind and before he knew it he found himself more at peace than he had felt for years… and that was the problem. Peace felt strange. Feelings felt strange. He felt so ripped open and exposed that it hurt. He found himself pinned to a tree in the embrace of a traitor and suddenly everything that was right I the world no longer was. Something snapped inside of him and he was helpless to hold it back.

Even if he wanted to.

Sasuke felt a sudden chakra spike from deep within Naruto and he found his back slamming into the cold ground. The blast rocketed Naruto to his feet and he was engulfed in red, flame-like energy. His expression was beastly and enraged at his eyes reddened and his pupils slitted into black daggers. He bared long fangs at the Uchiha and dropped to all fours with a animalistic roar. The transformation was so abrupt and intense that Sasuke didn't even have time to be afraid as Naruto tried to recede within himself in the face of a force he couldn't fight with fists. Naruto reared up on his legs like a bear prepping to charge.

"I WILL KILL YOU! ALL OF YOU!" he roared in a demonic voice both fearful and forceful. But for some reason Sasuke wasn't afraid. Those eyes looked so frightened and haunted that he knew he was still dealing with Naruto and not with the fox. He picked himself up and began closing the distance again. Naruto faked a lunge at him but Sasuke wasn't fooled. He saw the eyes flicker again for escape but it was too late. The chakra was so strong that the raven's entire body felt pressure like he was deep underwater and the pressure was crushing. It didn't stop him from stepping closer and wrapping his arms around his friend.

"You're a Jinchuuriki and a dobe. You're an orphan and a murderer, like me. You're fucked up and untrusting, like I used to be. But things can be better if you want them to be. Life is what you make it Naruto and you don't have to be alone. I know what it's like. Please, I don't want to be alone anymore Naruto. I know you don't need anyone but we need you... I need you. Please don't make me be alone anymore, Dobe. Don't make me be like Itachi."

The pressure squeezing his body doubled and Sasuke thought he was going to pop like a zit but then it suddenly stopped. The body in his arms went limp and Naruto fell into him with a resigned groan. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as he scooped up the barely conscious demon container.

He left the training field and began walking toward the Uchiha manor. He honestly didn't want to take Naruto there but his apartment was on the other side of town. At some time during the trip Naruto had faded completely out of consciousness. Since is chakra was pretty much gone after that little display Sasuke wasn't surprised. The Uchiha didn't bother locking his door since the "ghost" kept others away so he walked right in. He laid his burden on his bed and went to run a bath.

As the tub filled up he took the time to undress Naruto careful not to disturb his rest. Naruto's shirt was already gone so that pretty much left the pants and whatever was underneath. Sasuke loosened the tie of the baggy sweats and gently tugged the material down. He wasn't prepared for the boxers to go down as well so he got a surprise eyeful of not-so-little Naru. The relaxed penis was just as tanned as the rest of his body and it laid innocently against his strong thigh surrounded in a nest of blond curls. Sasuke softly called out to a God he wasn't sure he believed in before forcing himself to focus on the task at hand.

He maneuvered Naruto out of the rest of his clothes uneventfully before hitching the blond up and walking him to the bath. Naruto was heavier than he looked. The bulk of muscles and the diet of ramen made him anything but a delicate flower (A.N. I hate stories that make Naruto all delicate and girly). He gently laid his into the steaming bath careful to keep his head above the water.

Sasuke briefly thought of getting in as well since the bath was built for two (who would have thought his father was a romantic?) but decided against it. He grabbed the shampoo and did what he had been dying to do since the dobe ruined his sunshine locks. The water soon darkened black as he washed the cheap dye job out thanking his fortune that it wasn't permanent.

His fingers massaged the scalp a bit rougher than he should and Naruto's blue eyes flickered open to immediately meet his own. Naruto took a second to take it his surroundings before shifting to sit up. His body rejected to quick movement and he reluctantly settled back down into the water with a wince.

"Easy. Your body has been through a lot in the last hour. Just relax." Sasuke consoled. He used a sponge to rinse Naruto's renewly blond head. Naruto closed his eyes in case soap got in them but Sasuke was being careful. He couldn't see the rest of Naruto beneath the black water but it was the mystery that made him even more lustful. Just knowing that Naruto was naked beneath the surface was enough.

"You undressed me." Naruto said breaking the silence as if he knew what Sasuke was thinking.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. He did his best to ignore those piercing eyes as he continued to rinse.

"I know you looked. If you love me you had to." Was the calm response. Sasuke set the sponge down on the side of the tub and looked into those blue orbs. To tell the truth he was worried about how Naruto would react to the news. In fact he sort of hoped he would forget. He flicked the water off of his fingers, not noticing Naruto's smile as he did it three times. He stood to grab a fresh white towel knowing it was doomed to dull because of the dye particles in the water. Naruto sat up slowly this time to give his body time to adjust. Even now he felt himself rejuvenating thanks to the ever helpful Kyuubi. He gripped the side of the tub and slowly managed to stand.

Sasuke took it all in as the water cascaded down the well toned body. Naruto was a god, plain and simple. Seemingly noncommittal about the whole situation, Naruto plucked the towel from Sasuke's hands and began patting himself down.

"Well I was tired of the black hair anyway." He said stepping out of the tub and onto the fluffy black rug beside it. He roughed the towel through his hair and then tossed it toward the hamper in the corner. "I didn't recognize myself in the mirror. But then again I haven't in a long time."

There was a pregnant silence as they both took eachother in unsure of what to do. Sasuke could think of nothing to say and Naruto seemed to be done talking. So since there was nothing more to say…

Naruto was yanked forward by his wrist and pulled into a harsh kiss. The lips pressed together hard and bruising and Sasuke wrapped an arm around him as if expecting him to pull away. Did he want to? His own hand ran softly up Sasuke's forearm and up his bicep and he felt the initiator relax into the kiss as Naruto returned the affections. A pale hand slid into sunny hair and Naruto found every inch of his naked self pressed against his still clothed rival.

A tongue ran over peach lips and Naruto opened to let Sasuke inside. It felt strange having another tongue glide over his own but as the caress went on he grew to crave more. Sasuke pressed against him forcing to back unsteadily from the bathroom. After a couple stumbles the raven impatiently bent down and grabbed Naruto's thighs. Naruto had to grab wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck to keep from falling as the Uchiha hooked his hands under tanned knees to bring Naruto's legs to encircle his waist. He took a second to adjust his balance with the added weight before diving in for another soul raping kiss.

The bed hit his legs and they toppled over inelegantly onto the mattress. Their engorged members pressed together almost painfully and they moaned lustfully into each other's mouths. Sasuke was drunk as Naruto invaded every one of his senses. His tongue glided inside the warm, wet tasty mouth as Naruto ground up against him with a needy groan. His own black eyes opened to meet blue that that exact same moment as Naruto rocked up again and fingers pinched a nipple through his shirt. The sensory overload made his balls tighten and his nipple harden and he pulled away before it was too much.

Naruto sat up on his elbows as Sasuke stood up and panted looking down at him with predatory eyes. Before he could ask what was wrong, Sasuke tore his shirt over his head mussing up the duck butt that had amused Naruto from day one.

"I gave myself to you once today Naruto." Sasuke said huskily as he reached for the button of his jeans. "I bared my soul and my heart in an expression of trust." The zipper slowly went down. "Now I'm asking you if you trust me." The jeans slipped down to reveal a muscled V that lead to his member and a teasing line of black hair peeking over blood red silk boxers. Naruto's expression slid into thoughtfulness. He sat up and pulled Sasuke forward by his hips so that he stood between his own spread tanned thighs. He kissed the pale belly, letting his tongue play with the navel as his hands slided the jeans and boxers slowly down the thighs. The pink tinted member sprung up hard and bobbing lightly hitting Naruto's chin. He stared at it innocently and Sasuke saw he was afraid. Naruto glanced up into black eyes and Sasuke saw an undeniable vulnerability.

"I've never done this before. Life was always training and work. I've never even imagined it. It wasn't important." Sasuke petted his hair and looked at him with understanding eyes. Naruto seemed to want to say something else but stopped himself. He aligned his vision with the impressive length in front of him. He took a steadying breath.

Sasuke groaned as a warm, calloused hand encircled him and gave a firm yet unsure stroke. Naruto liked at the bead of precum that formed at the tip and Sasuke's head fell back at the innocent teasing. Naruto was a natural. The tongue swirled around the head before the hand disappeared and the tongue was dragging up from the base to the tip on the underside. It was enough, and before Sasuke knew it he exploded. His cream splashing on Naruto's surprised face on his cheek and forehead. A shiver cut through Sasuke's body and he fell forward against Naruto panting hard. Naruto caught him and laid back so Sasuke laid on top of him as he recovered. Sasuke was shaken by a soft chuckle.

"You not always that quick on the draw are you?" he asked teasingly. Sasuke pinched his arm.

"Shut up, Dobe!"

"Wow I didn't realize I was that good!" the blond gloated. He was but Sasuke wasn't going to tell him so. He sat up and pushed Naruto deeper into the bed.

"Just wait Dobe." He leaned down and began nibbling at the tanned neck, laving and sucking at the buttery skin. "Just you wait." Naruto melted at the ministrations feeling his hard on rub against Sasuke's thigh. Sasuke rocked against the hardness feeling his own body react to his lover's. He held Naruto's arms down as he kissed over his shoulder and dragged his tongue slowly across the collar bone. He made his way down a pectoral and dabbed his tongue at the hard standing nipple. Naruto's breathing stuttered and he moaned as teeth sunk into the surrounding skin before a suckling kiss soothed it in apology. Sasuke bit a little harder at the other nipple and Naruto found that he liked it.

Filing this information away from future use Sasuke licked at the seal on Naruto's belly. His tongue traced the swirl from the center outward until he nuzzled the coarse blond happy trail. Naruto was nearly at his end. Never had he been touched in such a way that made him feel so loved and warm. His body was so sensitive that anything Sasuke did was pleasurable. He felt Sasuke release one of his wrists to drag his nail up his inner thigh and Naruto shivered crying out as his touch neared his balls.

Sasuke kissed the delectable caramel hips totally ignoring the twitching member he so wanted to taste. A dollop of cum flowed over the edge and glistened down the shaft to settle into the downy sack and the raven moaned at the sight of how wet his lover was for him. He bit down a little roughly into the thigh and Naruto growled in pleasure, his back arching high. Sasuke flattened his tongue and massaged the soft sack and Naruto grabbed the black hair with his free hand.

"Ahh…. Sasuke! Oh God, Sasuke!"

Sasuke grabbed the offending hand and pinned it to the bed before moving forward and taking the glistening head into his mouth giving a harsh unforgiving suck. Naruto's back left the bed as his head snapped back against the pillow. He took a deep breath before a sob of need left his open mouth. Sasuke jerked back just enough to prevent from being choked just allowing the head to remain in his mouth.

He had to let go of one of Naruto's hands to grip the base of the twitching rod to prevent Naruto from coming. He squeezed a bit and pulled taking his mouth away as he watching with lustful eyes as Naruto fell back against the sheets panting. A slight sheen of sweat covered that tasty skin and it was all Sasuke could do not to shove himself into the tight ass and fuck him in two. Yet he wanted nothing more than to show Naruto the very depth of pleasure. He wanted to make up for all the good things in life Naru had missed out on and he was starting now. He wanted to show Naruto that pain could feel good and that making love was so much more powerful than submitting to hate.

Naruto slowly came down from his sexual high as Sasuke brought him to the brink and forced him back. He didn't even realize that he was softly panting Sasuke's name over and over again in his lustful haze. Those lips took him in again and tears stung his eyes as pleasure rocketed though him again before being yanked away trapping him on the almost unbearable island of erotica.

Sasuke managed to grab the lube out of the draw of his bed side table without having to release Naruto's cock. He tongued the slit as he coated his fingers watching the blond head toss side to side as he begged without words. He sucked the head softly as he slipped a finger in slowly. Naruto felt the slight invasion but his overworked body registered it as another part of foreplay. The second finger stung and the third was a bitch but that wicked tongue and the graze of teeth over his manhood was more than enough to counter the pain. And when Sasuke stopped sucking his cock and tongued the twitching skin clenching around his scissoring fingers and found that magic spot Naruto came in a way that was beyond his cock. Even as Sasuke's hand held the base and his semen remained in his sack, the scream that echoed around the room and the tightening of his body accompanied with the flash of white had Naruto nearly weeping at the beauty of it. When the smoke cleared, he found that Sasuke's cock was half way inside of him and his own cock was still hard in the vice of the pale hand. Dear God his body was so over sensitized that every place that Sasuke's body touched his own was on fire.

The glide of that hard cock over his prostate was nearly too much and all Naruto could do was hold on. Sasuke pulled back and rocked forward and he was balls deep inside the shaking blond. He knew from personal exploration how good it felt to play with that sweet spot inside and he couldn't wait until his Dobe was experienced enough to take him. But for now he was focused on Naruto's pleasure even though his own was undoing him. The tanned ass was so tight! Sasuke was deep inside of the man he loved, pressed tightly together and staring into hazy blue eyes and the spiritual intimacy mingled with the physical was more than he dreamed.

He rocked against his lover gaining speed when Naruto was no longer hurting. He knew that the moment he let go of Naruto's cock he would come harder than ever before as he himself soon would. He shifted a leg over his shoulder and drove deeper and harder yet kept the pace slow and loving. They were both screaming now as Sasuke's free hand twined with Naruto's. The blue orbs clenched shut and he tossed his head to the side. Sasuke licked up the trail of saliva that had leaked out and trailed down the neck.

"OH GOD! OH GOOODDDD!" Sasuke let go of Naruto's cock as his own orgasm hit him like a tsunami wave. His head snapped back as his deep voice yelled hoarsely followed by Naruto's sob. Their bodies shook and twisted outside of their control and they were helpless as the world of love and pleasure crash down around them. Sasuke tried in vain to catch himself as he fell bonelessly against his lover. His face was buried into the tanned neck and he closed his eyes to rest a bit. He felt the chest beneath him stutter for a moment and it took him a second to realize that Naruto was silently crying. He rolled to the side and pulled Naruto with him into a loving embrace careful not to pull out just yet. He held his shivering love close and shushed him softly promising that everything was going to be alright. He didn't know why Naruto was crying but no matter what the reason it was good. Crying was therapeutic and he would be here to wipe those tears away whenever Naruto needed it.

"It's okay, Naru. Just breathe with me."

**I hate writing lemons. I love reading them cuz im a pervert… but I hate writing them. I may stop here but idk. Gimme reviews yall!**


	12. Exploring

Sasuke awoke feeling better and more rested than he had in years. The smell of sex perfumed the air and everything seemed right with the world. Cracking an eye open he could tell that it was still pitch black outside. He let his eye drift shut as he lazily rolled over to hug his bed companion. His arm wrapped around a cool pillow and he frowned in irritation. His arm wandered around for a moment searching for the warmth of silken skin and he groaned when he realized he wasn't going to find it.

He lifted his bed mussed head from his drool spotted pillow and saw that the large, king sized bed was indeed missing a blond. The Egyptian sheets pooled around his waist as he sat up blearily searching for his Dobe through sleep crusted eyes. He'd only been asleep for a few hours so Naruto couldn't have gone long.

He rubbed his fists over his eyes clearing away the grit hating being up before the sun. He realized that it was his lover's absence that probably woke him. Sasuke himself was a very light sleeper, so having not awoken when Naruto left the bed unnerved him a bit.

He made a quick stop to the bathroom to relieve his bladder.

Piss

Three shakes

Wash hands

Three shake

Dry

He kept his home at a perfect seventy two degrees and he wasn't much of a prude so he didn't bother sliding anything on. His lover had seen it all anyway. Naruto wasn't fully suppressing his chakra but he wasn't making it easy to find him either. Sasuke silently ascended his grand stairway taking him up to the third floor where he found his love at an oversized desk in his personal library. A large book was opened in front of him and his blue eyes scanned each page intently.

The raven stalked over to stand behind the blond and eyed the book over a bare tanned shoulder. Naruto didn't look up when Sasuke's entered and merely continued to let his eyes scan the page at an impressive speed. Sasuke saw that it was a book on chakra control and was irritated at being ignored. He leaned down and kissed that glowing shoulder letting his tongue slip out to taste it a bit.

"My, my aren't we studious. Need a break, Einstein?" he asked, his bored voice mismatching his actions as he pressed his chest against Naruto's back in a romantic hug. Naruto pulled away and turned in the swivel chair to face the other. His expression was serious and somewhat cold.

"Sasuke I need a little time to figure things out. I don't know what to do with this so just give me a minute. I need to adjust to the situation. Just…" he gave Sasuke his back as he returned to the book. "…just get out." He licked his finger to turn the page and Sasuke was too shocked to reply. He pulled away from Naruto and just stared at the shirtless back. A line of people would stretch around the village twice to be with him and Naruto had just dismissed him as if he were no one. No Uchiha had ever been faced with rejection.

Ever.

Enraged, Sasuke powered forward and grabbed the book from the desk and heaved it across the room, the ancient and tattered pages fluttered down and across the floor. Naruto watched the pages fall with little interest and the paper on the wood was the only sound in the room. Naruto nearly reached over and grabbed another book from a small stack that Sasuke had just noticed on the edge of the desk.

"You're gonna have fun cleaning that up Mr. O.C.D." Naruto said flatly. Sasuke bristled and stormed out of the library.

An hour later Sasuke found himself laying in bed and staring at his ceiling sulking. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that maybe he had over reacted a little. All Naruto had said was that he needed time, a little space to digest everything that had happened. He reasoned that he had been wanting Naruto for years and a few more days wasn't going to kill him… at least he hoped it wouldn't.

He was brought out of his brooding as his bedroom door creaked open. Naruto came in with a pen held firmly between his lips and his nose in another book. He was reading by the hall light and Sasuke couldn't make out the title. The Dobe made a confused face and turned the book clockwise, then upside down. His eyebrows rose in understanding. He glanced over the book at Sasuke then back at the book.

Sasuke.

The book.

Sasuke.

He closed the book and sat it on the table near the door before slowly approaching the bed with a contemplative expression. He chewed the pen silently for a moment and Sasuke didn't move a muscle. The raven was laid back against the pillows propped up on his elbows and covered by a blanket from the waist down.

Naruto ran his eyes up the silhouette beneath those blankets as if studying a painting. He grasped the bed clothes at the foot of the bed and slowly pulled the sheets and blankets off the bed revealing Sasuke's toned body inch by breath taking inch.

Sasuke realized that he was breathing harder while Naruto was as calm and unreadable as ever. The Uchiha could feel those eyes gliding over his skin and the feeling of being so exposed and vulnerable was oh so arousing.

Naruto came forward placing a knee on the bed next to Sasuke's foot and stopped seeming to hesitate. Sasuke encouraged the approach running the outer edge of his foot and his pinky toe against the tanned thigh. Seemingly emboldened, Naruto crawled forward slowly. He crawled low so that his face was a hair's breath his lover's body and each exhale was felt against pale skin. He was touching Sasuke without touching him.

Sasuke watched with half lidded eyes as the blond head made its way up his form. The light spilling in from the hall made Naruto's hair look like flames in the dark as his own pale skin glowed like moonlight. Naruto came up and their eyes met fully adjusted to the darkness and they stared into each other's eyes for moments that seemed longer than they were.

Sasuke moaned as Naruto brushed his knuckles up along his thigh with a single, light, curious touch. Since he didn't see it coming it was surprising and electric. The hand turned so that the calloused finger tips could trail over his hip and up his side. The light touch was tickling in its slightness but his body took it as arousing. The index finger slid over his nipple for a hot second and he felt it harden at the quick touch.

He arched up wanting more, demanding harder faster touches. Naruto fingers glided up his neck and along his jaw line to lightly trace his lips. He opened his mouth and took them in with a pleading moan. Given the circumstance Sasuke was not too proud to be Naruto for anything.

He grabbed the caramel wrist to keep the hand still as he licked each finger with a seduction that couldn't be mistaken but accidently bit down when Naruto's tongue traced his curse mark. Naruto let his leg slide between pale thighs and Sasuke arched up as his length met friction. _So hot, so soft. _ Naruto was being too slow and gentle and it was driving Sasuke insane! He wanted his Dobe to throw him against the wall or bend him over the kitchen table and take him like he deserved. To make him his bitch as he screamed as he was pounded and… _Oh My God!_

Naruto made a slow and subtle undulation with his hips against Sasuke; a slow rocking and curling motion that rubbed his cock with a little pressure and Sasuke was panting around the fingers in his mouth. _Fuck Naruto!_

Sasuke felt that mouth leave wet, soft sucking kisses down across his chest and the moist tongue circled a nipple. Naruto pulled away and bit down on the other nipple in a surprise move that made Sasuke whine. The arousal level was so high that Sasuke was willing to beg Naruto to let him come, but at the same time the slow methodical love making made him want to be at his lover's mercy forever.

Naruto licked the bitten nub lovingly in apology before shifting again and biting softly into Sasuke's sensitive side. No one had ever done that before and judging by the jolt that went through his body followed by the shiver and soft cry it was apparently a erogenous zone that Sasuke didn't know he had.

As he nibbled along the muscle and ribs Naruto snaked his hand under the writhing body he played with and softly grazed his nails down Sasuke's spine as he simultaneously grazed his teeth across his skin. Sasuke shook as if electrocuted and his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Naruto pulled back briefly so that Sasuke could calm down a bit watching the sporadic twitches shake his lover. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto could make him feel this way and the idiot had yet to even touch his cock in any wa….. _OH NARUTO! OH FUCK!_

His rod was suddenly taken wholly into wet warmth and the touch was taken away as quickly as he received it. That blond tease was torturing him! He felt as his legs were lifted and the back of his knees rested over strong shoulders as Naruto shifted to lay on his stomach between Sasuke's legs.

Kisses and licks became soft bites and sucks along his inner thighs and Naruto's still wet fingers traced the clenching hole nestled betwixt his cheeks. Sasuke instinctively shifted around lifting his hips and spreading his thighs wider in offering. This was the only part of him that was still pure and he was aching for his love to have him. He was moaning nonstop, mercilessly teased and painfully hard as just the tip of Naruto's finger entered him.

The tip was enveloped just at the first joint and Naruto wiggled it playfully. Sasuke growled and tried to push down on it but Naruto pulled it out in punishment. An unintelligible sound of denial left Sasuke's lips and his head shook side to side. Naruto rewet the finger and slid it in again slowly to the second joint. He allowed the digit to slowly caress and stroke the silken inner walls with long stroke. It was so close! So close to Sasuke's spot.

"Naru, please!" he begged shamelessly.

The rewettened finger slid in knuckle deep. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut tight and his mouth dropped open as anticipation seized him. All Naruto had to do was bend his finger and shift just off to the side. But that damn finger moved oh so damnedably slowly and teasingly! A soft massage against his inner walls and Sasuke was clenching the sheets and pillow. If Naruto's free hand wasn't holding his thigh and keeping him in place he'd no doubt shake off the bed.

Then it happened. The barest, softest touch yet as that spongy gland deep inside was stroked and a choked sob left Sasuke's throat in a rough animal-like sound. Then the finger was gone. Sasuke whimpered, totally losing himself as he tried to lift his hips again begging silently. Naruto began kissing his inner thigh again with kisses both loving and cruel.

Sasuke hovered on the edge of lucidity and insanity as he trembled waiting and moaning. Naruto snuck a quick lick in against Sasuke's leaking head and the Uchiha screamed, his over sensitized body amplifying even the slightest touch. Warm hands turned him over onto his stomach and lifted his hips placing a pillow underneath to keep him in place.

His chest was pressed against the mattress as well as his cheek. He panted breathlessly as his sweaty skin clamped against the material and Naruto's hands slid up the back of his thighs and held his ass cheeks, one in each hand. They roamed up his back and over his shoulders slowly. One of the hands slid into his hair and pulled so his face came up from the mattress. Naruto's front was pressed fully against Sasuke's back and the raven shivered at the feel of the big, tanned, hard, dripping cock resting along the crack of his ass. He pressed back against it with a whine and Naruto let his weight rest on him to keep him still. The hand in his hair pulled more and turned his head a bit and he responded hazily to the kiss that greeted him. Naruto's tongue caressed his own so lovingly yet so in control and dominating that the need became too much. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and Sasuke fell back to the mattress with a small cry.

"Oh, Naruto, fuck me. Please… please fuck me… please…." He trailed off pleading nonsensically. A soft kiss warmed the nape of his neck before nails raked down his back again more rough than soft this time. Sasuke arched back and a ragged groan shook him. Kisses peppered down his back and Sasuke mind was broken. He could make neither heads nor tails of the babbled pleadings that left his mouth. He barely registered he was saying anything at all. Those hands parted his pale globes and a tongue ran up from balls to opening and all that left his mouth was a mass of "Naruto" and "God" and various curses amongst moans and cries.

Kitten licks mixed with broad swipes and deep pokes and Sasuke couldn't say what felt best. His knees were spread as far as he was able and all he could do was clench the sheets and take it all. His body was both lax and tense. The teasing was both pleasure and pain. He wanted it to stop and continue. But he was totally and completely owned as that tongue speared into him. Yet when Naruto focused a beam of chakra into the wiggling muscle that ignited against Sasuke's inner walls and charged his sweet spot there was nothing to hold back that scream of fulfillment; that wail that quaked his body as his head snapped back and the sheets tore in his hands. The pillow that supported his hips was soaked in cum that wouldn't stop flowing, pouring in wave after wave as Naruto kept licking. Sasuke screamed until he couldn't anymore and his eyes rolled back into his head as he floated into the black death.

Naruto laid in bed next to his sleeping lover having pulled his unconscious form against his chest to rest. He distractedly ran his fingers through inky locks and kissed the lily white, still moist forehead tasting the salt in his savory sweat. He laid still, staring straight ahead as the sun began to rise. He glanced at the ninja version of the kama sutra on the table next to the door grateful that the information was helpful. He glanced down at the sleeping face, the laxed pink lips, the small sliver of drool that rivered along his own tanned chest and smiled a little.

_Hm, very helpful indeed_.

**I guess I should write an epilogue. I don't really feel like it. Should I? idk, read and review.**


	13. Epilogue

Black lashes fluttered against milk skin as sunlight poured generously into the window. Sasuke's relaxed face flew into a frown as he squinted against the unwelcome light. He fisted his eyes clearing away the sleep sand that nearly had his eyes glued shut (1) and groaned as he sat up. He winced at the uncomfortable feel of dried cum on his thighs before indulging in a glorious, spine popping stretch.

"Sleep well?" the voice to his right asked, the close proximity startling him. He looked over and saw Naruto sitting naked beside him. His blond pubes and unerect cock fully exposed in his Indian style position and his hair as mussed as usual. Sasuke felt his own body react to the lovely sight of his naked lover.

"What Dobe, did you watch me sleep all night like some pervert?" the raven asked lightheartedly.

"Yes.". Naruto tilted his head and continued to stare unblinkingly. The reply caught Sasuke off guard be he refused to show it. As the last remnants of sleep wore off and all of the actions of last night finished replaying in his mind, Sasuke suddenly felt slighted. He climbed off the bed glaring full forced at the blond.

"You didn't fuck me!" he growled. The lack of any sort of pain from a good pounding made him rather irritated and he'd much rather be popping aspirin and soaking in the hot tub recovering with a satisfied smile. Naruto just sitting on his bed without any sort of expression just made the situation seem that much more unbearable. Those blue eyes stayed on his. Naruto wasn't looking at him. Sasuke was standing in all his naked glory and Naruto's eyes didn't stray from his face. The Uchiha was irrationally angry and he knew it but he couldn't exactly say why. Naruto remained silent. Sasuke grabbed his pants and shirt from the day before off the floor not even bothering with underwear. He mustered up as much dignity as he could as he stormed out of his bedroom and into the hall slamming the door behind him. He hopped toward the stairs as he gracelessly tried to step into his pants without breaking his neck thanking whatever god that Naruto wasn't watching. He tore his shirt on with angry movements, his bare soles slapping against the limestone floor as he went. His anger, the rush, and the tangled material slowed his movement and he didn't manage to get his arm into the second sleeve until he reached the door. He bent down and grabbed his sandals before unlocking his door and flinging it open. He was stopped in his tracks as a half clothed kitsune blocked his path standing in a pair of the Uchiha's black sweat pants that hung loosely on his hips and nothing else. The tanned, muscled arms were crossed over an equally tanned, muscled chest and the blue of those eyes were outlined in a ring of red fire. Sasuke stared at Naruto and Naruto stared right back. There was silence and stillness for a long pregnant moment. The blond took a step inside coming nose to nose with the flustered raven. Another step and the bare chest was pressed against the clothed one. Naruto kicked the door behind him and Sasuke stared into those eyes that were human and not. The slitted pupil narrowed and expanded as light bounced off the window as the door slammed shut. Naruto's lips touched his in a caress that wasn't a kiss as he sidestepped the raven and headed toward the kitchen without a word. Sasuke watched his lover retreat silently as he realized he was no longer angry.

Naruto opened the refrigerator and peered inside as Sasuke calmly stalking into the kitchen. Sasuke watched the dobe make himself at home grabbing food and ingredients from the cabinets. The atmosphere was almost domestic. The edge of Sasuke's lips tipped up in a smile briefly before he packed it back down. He knew why he had been angry but something about Naruto's reaction calmed him. In fact, the whole wordless confrontation made him feel more claimed than last night's roll in the sheets. A plate of bacon and eggs were set in front of him. Naruto sat across from him with his own plate and Sasuke balked at what the blond was eating.

Naruto slid his knife through his steak. The nicely cooked flesh on top gave way to the pink bloody meat underneath and blood puddled a bit around the fleshy mass. Salivating, he brought the first bite to his mouth and chewed slowly savoring every nuance of the meat. The natural saltiness, the grain in the texture, the way it tore between his teeth, and the coppery lusciousness of the blood in both smell and taste. He opened his eyes, not aware that he had closed them and glanced at the brunet across from him. Naruto looked down at his own meal wondering what the Uchiha was staring at. He cut another piece of the meat and offered it to his lover on the end of his fork. Sasuke seemed to pale before his face twisted into disgust.

"That's raw meat idiot get that shit away from me! You trying to kill me?" Naruto looked down at his plate as if looking for the problem. Seeing none he shrugged and popped the meat in his own mouth. Sasuke grimaced at the sight and pushed his own plate away. "How the hell are you eating that shit? Haven't you ever hear of e. coli?" The blond took another bite and seemed to be thinking carefully about his reply and how to say it. Sasuke noticed that his eyes had returned to normal.

"I only cooked it this much because I didn't want to gross you out. In fact if I were alone right now I'd be eating this with my fingers and it would have probably been gone five minutes ago. You can never say I don't know proper etiquette." Naruto pushed the Uchiha's plate back in front of him. "Eat." he ordered shortly. Sasuke glanced at his own plate but didn't touch it. He leaned forward in interest forgetting about his previous disgust.

"You eat your meat raw?"

Naruto glanced up from the half eaten steak taking note of the other's sudden interest. He finished chewing and swallowed his bite.

"Obviously." he said shortly before cutting another forkful. Sasuke waited for a moment before realizing that Naruto wasn't going to continue. He grabbed the plate before the blond could stab his fork into the meat for more and pulled it across the table. He met glaring blue eyes with a superior smirk.

"Why?" he asked. Naruto tried to reach for his plate and Sasuke pulled it back out of his reach. Naruto leaned back in his chair with an irritated sigh.

"Because that's how I like it. Now give it back."

"Before I left you didn't eat raw meat. It was ramen all the time. What changed?"

"A lot of shit has changed Sasuke now give me my fucking steak!" Naruto yelled angrily. Sasuke looked at his lover in silence for a couple seconds before shoving the plate across the table hard with the intention of sending it pass the blond and to the floor. The satisfaction he felt as the plate left the surface and soared toward the limestone was short lived as a quick hand shot out and caught the porcelain mid flight. Naruto placed his meal back on the table with a mumbled "thanks" and grabbed the dripping meat off the plate with his hands before biting into it hungrily. The atmosphere was once again tense as Sasuke jered his own plate to himself and began eating his now cold bacon and eggs.

He knew the fool was doing it to annoy him. Tapping those two fingers again the wood table in fast succession one after the other as he waited fro him to finish breakfast. Naruto had finished as soon as he himself had began. The nails on the tapping fingers seemed suspiciously longer than the others. The index of his other hand would swirl in the bloody mess left on his plate every now and then before he'd lick the red digit clean. Sasuke inhaled his food as quick as he could before he stood up so fast his chair nearly toppled behind him. Naruto watched him rise, the sudden movement shocking his fingers to stop in movement as Sasuke snatched up the plates and tossed them into the sink. He'd deal with them later. Just staring at them in the sink waiting for washing seemed wrong and he found himself washing them before he realized.

Wash.

Rinse.

Dry.

Flick, flick, flick.

A sudden shift in air made him look to his left and Naruto was suddenly there at his side leaning against the counter with his arms and legs crossed and staring off across the unnecessarily vast kitchen. The soapy plate slipped out his hand with a clatter as he dumbly shifted his eyes to the seat Naruto was in a second ago and back.

"A few years ago there was a… shift within me. The fox and I came to a bit of a forced agreement. We have been merged for lack of a better word. He still has his own separate consciousness but were are still mixed together. Rather than him being encased inside of me we sort of merged. Kinda like a marble cake I guess." Naruto pushed off the counter and tilted his head as if listening. A sudden pair of chakra spikes in the distance alerted them.

"It would seem that little Sakura and Ino are sparing. How sweet." Naruto said in a way that was neither kind nor condescending. Sasuke didn't know how he managed it. Sasuke finished rinsing and drying the second plate and set it in the cabinet.

"You owe them both apologies as much as I hate to admit it. You came off as a sexist dick the other day. Especially towards Sakura. After the…"

"Rape?" Naruto input helpfully.

"Incident," Sasuke corrected with a glare "She is probably trying to cover up the pain by not facing it. That will only make things worse."

"Yes. You should know."

The comment made Sasuke bristle as his lips thinned outm with a grimace. He took a calming breath.

"And you called _me_ a bastard."

"I don't get why you people think is it so rude to say what one is thinking. People have been calling me everything in the fucking book since day one but as soon as I do it it's wrong." the blue eyes were trained to the floor as his face twisted in an emotion that could have only been confusion. Sasuke was suddenly reminded of Sai. It became more and more apparent to the Uchiha that Naruto had changed much more than he was given credit for. Whatever had happened over the years had scoured Naruto of all his purity, all his selflessness. As much as it irritated Sasuke, he knew that he would have to give his Dobe a push in the right direction. He came up behind the struggling kyuubi embracing him from behind taking in the scent of the wind from a rainy wildflower field and… fur?

"Naruto I'm sure you remember the concept of empathy." he offered. Naruto seemed to roll that around for a second.

"Relating to the pain of others even if I haven't experienced their pain?" he asked uncertainly. Sasuke nodded into his shoulder.

"Yeah, Dobe. You can't possibly imagine what she went through." he kissed the warm skin at the blond nape affectionately. Naruto's head shook almost imperceptivity.

"Yes. I can."

Ino hit the ground with a groan. She was covered in sweat and had absolutely no chakra left. They had been training nonstop for hours since the night before and she was beaten mentally and physically. She didn't think that it would ever happen, but she was soundly beaten by her friend. Sakura had always been the one Ino had taken under her wing when they were younger. As they aged and hormones raged they became frienemies for a boy that never gave them the time of day. Over time they then drifted apart. The never lost touch or considered each other as less than friends, but it was a relationship that was peripheral. They didn't train together and barely took the time to go out. Lately things had slowed down. Sakura's training as a medic nin was coming to a close and Ino's own studies in botany was fine tuning itself. But life as a shinobi never ran dry. There were always new jutsu to learn and there was always a stronger enemy around the next bend. They both trained hard without mercy and took pride in being the strongest among the kunochi. The males never had as much respect for them thinking that the girls were weaker and Naruto's harsh words made it that much more apparent. He had merely said what the others were always thinking. Sakura always found herself as the damsel in distress and Ino herself needed to be saved by her teammates in situations they could have gotten out of themselves. But they had both made a silent agreement to make a change. When they cut their hair years ago it was the end of childish games.

Ino struggled to her knees as she eyed the pink haired sparring partner who panted a few meters away. Ino was strong, but Sakura had been relentless and her skills as a medic nin made her aware of more weak points and chakra blocks than Ino could ever understand. The green eyes burned with a determination that Ino had never seen and she was not ashamed to have lost to the woman who stood before her. Sakura had more to prove and more to push through. A mutual respect passed silently through them but their approving stares were broken by a slow, solo applause.

Sasuke's arms instinctively tightened as Naruto's words ran in his mind like an echo in a cave. _No. Surely he can't mean…_

"But, you said you hadn't…" he began. Naruto shook his head again.

"Not voluntarily."

Sasuke's arms grew slack and dropped to his side. Naruto drew away and took his previous place leaning against the counter once again crossing his arms and legs. There was that damned elephant in the room again! Sasuke struggled to wrap his arms around the statement he was having problems accepting as true.

"Who? When?" he whispered tightly. Naruto shrugged and seemed as nonplussed about it as everything else.

"More than once, less than twenty. Too many faces. They blurred after a while. Just black gaping holes for eyes and snarling teeth. Just pretended I wasn't there."

"….."

"…."

"…." Sasuke shook his head in denial. He paced a little and raked a hand through his hair. Unable the process this his mind reverted reminding him that he hadn't showered and that he was likely still covered in semen. He felt dirty. Probably as dirty as Naruto had… He shook his head again. When it was Sakura it was different. She was a woman and she could take the situation better. After all women were designed for…_ oh fuck._ Yes, he realized how it sounded but it was how he and probably many other men felt. It brought it to a whole other level when it was his fellow man; HIS man in particular. He braced his hands on the table and lowered his head. He did indeed feel empathy for Sakura, but he could _feel_ what he could imaging his lover had felt. Being ripped open physically and emotionally, left bleeding and crying on the ground like he was nothing. He felt sick. He pulled out the chair and sat down. Naruto padded over and began combing his fingers through shiny midnight locks and the Uchiha leaned into the affection.

"It happened Sasuke and it can't be undone. I got over it." the hand in Sasuke's hair stopped mid stroke as if Naruto had an epiphany. The soothing hand left his hair as Naruto stepped away leaving the kitchen. "I will be back soon Sasuke. You are right, I need to apologize." Sasuke was silent as the other left the room. A million thoughts formed and collided in his mind with the violence of supernovas and nebulas. He silently and slowly made his way upstairs and into his en suite bathroom. He showered for an hour, maybe two. He mechanically dressed, sporting black baggy jeans and a black tee. He needed to walk. He took to the streets passing everything without a sideways glance. The whole ordeal had left him feeling this emptiness. He was full of anger, sadness, nausea, and even guilt. The chalice of emotion overflowed until it tipped over and emptied itself until there was nothing left. Naruto had said that many things changed. Apparently he had a talent for understatement. The world seemed dark again as it did when his family was taken from him, both by his brother's hand and also his own. He still washed his hands when he woke in the middle of the night. The nightmares of the massacre replaced by the blankly staring eyes of his dead brother as he stood over the torn form with bloody palms.

For years Naruto had sought him out. For years Naruto had tried to make him see reason. For years he time and time again turned his back on his friend, his love, his equal until the final time when he nearly killed him. He wasn't prepared for how he was going to feel as he leaned over his friend's still form as he bled profusely from the gaping hole in his chest. Dear God he should have known then! Fate had given him a glance of the feeling as he walked away from someone he loved. But his hate for Itachi blinded him; blinded him from the love underneath. At the end of all things he had still been his brother.

The only family he had left.

Then after him there was only Naruto.

He had taken it for granted that when he had finished his business that the blond would be there. He didn't care if the entire village or even the world was dead set against him. Fuck them. All he needed was Naruto. All he had was Naruto. But the being that was here when he returned was… he didn't rightly know. Naruto was there. Logically he had to be. Matter can neither be created or destroyed. It just transformed into something else. And everything that happens can be reversed in some way. It may take more time and energy but everything went in two directions. He new that scientifically that some things once done cannot be undone. Not yet. But in science everything was possible. Even miracles. But science does not support miracles. But what was a miracle? An occurrence that lacked logical explanation? Something unexpected and amazing? Hell miracles happened every day with or without scientific evidence and….

Sasuke stopped himself. He hated people that rambled. It was one of the many facets of Naruto that irked him; the Dobe's inability to shut the hell up. But now that it was gone he missed it. Now THERE'S a miracle. He loved the idiot as he had been and… he loved him still. But he was like two different people. He did mention a merging though. Maybe that was what prompted the drastic change in him. Or was it the final rape that was the last straw? Or was it one of the many other possible horrific things that could have happened to Naruto while he was away?

Or was it Sasuke himself?

The last thought gave him pause and he found himself at a training field. Sakura stood across from a fallen Ino and it was quite obvious who the winner was. The two seemed to come to a mutual silent agreement just before Naruto made his presence known. He broke had broken through the tree line undetected and was leaning against one of the cedars. He lacklusterly applauded the ended match with the mildest expression of interest. He then bent down and picked up a large box that lay at his feet. It had to have been about three feet and length and two in width and more than a foot deep. It was wrapped in black Jacquard print gift wrap topped with a huge pink bow. He approached the two kunochi as Sasuke came forward as well, his plain face hiding his curiosity. Ino struggled to her feet and staggered protectively over to Sakura which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto who raised and eye brow. He stopped just before them and leveled his piercing stare at the pinkette.

"I realize that my actions and my words may have caused you more harm than was necessary." He shoved the box into her chest and she instinctively latched onto it with a huff. "Here." With that he turned and walked away with tanned hands shoved into his pockets. Sasuke realized he was still barefoot and only wore his sweats still with the Uchiha symbol stitched modestly on the left pocket. His swell of pride was pushed to the side for a moment as he joined the other two pair of curious eyes that peered down at the mystery box.

Sakura knew that was the closest she was going to get to an apology but that was okay. Naruto had endured enough and she would always forgive him. Besides, she herself needed to be forgiven for many things in the past. The past was gone, the future wasn't promised and the present was here… in her hands (a/n even I have to admire my play with words there ;-)). The box was heavy so whatever was in it was big. In spite of herself she couldn't help but hope that he didn't spend too much. She sat the box down on the ground carefully and sat crosslegged in front of it. She slowly untied the satin bow and carefully unbound the wrapping paper. It looked too pretty and expensive to tear.

As she lifted the lid off the top of the box both Ino and Sasuke reared back in shock and surprise. Ino's hand flew up to her mouth as she stiffled a gasp and Sasuke's eyes shot up in the direction Naruto had left. Naruto had always been the number one ninja at surprising people and that hadn't changed. Sasuke rushed to his feet and took off after the blond. Ino was too shocked to speak. Her eyes racked over the contents of the box but she still couldn't believe her eyes. She retracted her hand from her mouth and reached quickly for the box top to close it again. But before she could grab it she had caught sight of her silent friend.

And she was softly smiling.

Sasuke charged into his house with a fury of an enraged bull but Naruto was no where to be found inside. He ran out and ran full speed to the Dobe's apartment, anyone in his path only seeing a black blur. If Naruto's door hadn't already been unlocked he would have torn it off the hinges. He frantically scanned the room for a moment before noting that Naruto was sitting in the middle of his small one bedroom apartment. The floorboards had been meticulously removed and a small, shadowed compartment was visible beneath. Sasuke came in slowly and closed the door behind him as if trying not to spook an animal. He had only been in this place a handful of times and remembered her couldn't stand to be here longer than 5 minutes. It was always a mess; littered with ramen cups and it smelled to high hell. But now it was meticulously clean, immaculate even. He stepped closer to the silent blond who had his blank eyes trained to the hole in the floor. Sasuke stopped a few feet away and waited. It was deathly quiet. He opened him mouth to call out to the other, but before he could Naruto reached into the floor.

"I hated them. They used to force their way in here, and then force their way into me. They would beat me, spit on me, piss on me, stab me, anything they could think of. But Kyuubi never let me die. The fuckers always kept trying. They were heartless." Naruto's hand retracted from the darkness and in it was what looked like a fist sized leather bundle. "Heartless." he repeated again, his voice a mere whisper. Sasuke suddenly realized that what was in Naruto's hand was what used to be a human heart. He curbed the urge to step back. Naruto sat the mummified remains at his side and pulled out another.

Then another.

Twelve in total.

"Heartless bastards. I begged them to stop. I cried. I begged them to stop." Naruto stood from his place and walked zombie like over to the hall closet. He pulled the door open and stepped back. Horrified and sick, Sasuke gave a wide berth to the pile of hearts and made his way beside the blond. There inside what should have functioned as a linen closet was row upon row of human skulls.

"_More than once, less than twenty. Too many faces. They blurred after a while. Just black gaping holes for eyes and snarling teeth."_

Sasuke didn't know what to say, he was frozen in place as if in a dream. Naruto suddenly sagged and fell back against the wall as if struck by a sudden exhaustion. Sasuke grabbed him in his arms and sank to the floor with him. Naruto didn't cry. There were no tears left, But he sobbed. Choked breaths as he hyperventilated trying to breathe. It was all crumbling around him. All the pain had been as neatly wrapped as Sakura's gift and place up on a high dusty shelf in a dark corner in a locked room. Then, he suddenly broke. He didn't know what it was or even if it was a singular thing that caused it. Was it Sasuke's love? Was it Sakura's rape? Who knows. It could have been everything. But all her knew was that he felt as if his heart was breaking.

His dobe was broken. He had carried him like a child through the village and back to the Uchiha manor with the invisible and unreal ghosts. There may have been no ghost here but both shinobi had their demons and they followed wherever they went. He didn't need Naruto to ask him to stay with him in the darkness for he himself needed the security. He curled up behind his lover and held him tightly as the snarling smiles of the black eyed skulls stared back at them from the shadows of their minds. Tomorrow Sasuke would get rid of it. All of it. Everything in that apartment likely held pain. He would burn the skulls and hearts with a fire jutsu and bleach the whole damn apartment as if he could wash away the past. In his arms Naruto lay silent. His lover was broken. But it wasn't a bad thing. He had been broken before, but he had been left to heal wrong like a badly set bone. He needed to be broken again to heal the right way. Sasuke would be there and heal his lover. He would be his splint and set him right even if it killed him. With their combined stubbornness they would beat this madness together.

Hell, miracles happened everyday.

Sakura left Ino's side without a word and Ino was too lost to speak up. She just watched as Sakura replaced the lid, folded the wrapping paper, tucked it under her arm, and carried the box away in her hands. She felt light as she made her way through the village. The world seemed to buzz around her and even through her as if she weren't really apart of it. She didn't mind the fog that had settled over reality. It was just fine. She unlocked her door, precariously balancing the box on her thigh and stepped inside. With her pleasant smile still in place she went up to her bedroom and opened her closet. She sat the box down on her vanity and carefully took the five heads out of the box giving them each a kiss on the forehead before setting them on the top shelf. Their faces were frozen in pain and horror as they gazed at her from above. It didn't matter. She would soon forget those faces. She would forget that one of them looked so much like the son she would birth prematurely seven and a half months from now. She would forget as she looked into his brown eyes that he was the product of rape. She would love her little boy and never let him see the black, boring eyes in her closet, or let him hear the beatings of the tale tale hearts beneath her floor. She glanced at the pretty dress that still hung on her door since Sasuke's return. She noticed the smudge and tried to reach up and wipe it away only to smear blood and the material. She didn't like that dress anyway. She looked out her window and didn't let the sudden fog ruin her bright disposition.

The sun used to shine in Konoha.

**Ok that's it. Seriously. Got a little tired of writing it. But please review and tell me how sick and twisted you thought this was. I'd love to hear it. Also I may be writing a Choji/Naru story just for something new. Laterz. Should I write a sequal someday? I will leave it to you. Just lemme know. And overlook the typos cuz im sure my beta is gonna grill me lol.**


	14. New Story

Hey guys I'm making a Sasuke/Choji fanfic. Why you ask? Because there aren't any and I'm a trend setter bitches! Chapter one goes up right after I post this so show some love.


End file.
